Italian Ice
by traceyaudette
Summary: Giavonnia De Rousse is a woman in charge of a world usually ran by men. Guns, escort business, hits, and other unsavory things are only some of the things she deals with on a daily basis. She never had time for relationships, never wanted one until a certain biker caught her eye. I don't own SOA, just my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Giavonnia knew she was screwed, she was currently being suspended from a rafter, by her arms. She wondered what happened to the dumb assessment hired to protect her. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time, she'd have to save herself. Looking down, she winced at her dress, the bastards had stripped her down to her boy short panties, and bra, they'd even taken her shoes, fuckers.

She reached her hands up, pulling herself up, trying to work the knots loose. She heard the door open, she let's out a long line of curse words that would make her mother blush. She dropped back down, to hang just off the floor.

A Latino stood in front of her smiling. "Tell us how to get a hold of Von, and we won't hurt you!"

"Fuck off asshole!" She was rewarded with a slap across the face. Giavonnia laughed at him, she swing her legs kicking him in the chest. Laughing when he fell backwards, she continued to swing, picking up momentum, he was cursing at her in Spanish. She kicked him in the face, knowing she had loosened tge ropes, holding her, she fave a good yank. She fell to the floor, freeing herself, from the rafter above.

The Latino, jumped up pulling a knife on her. "For fuck sake! Just lay down so I don't have to kill you!"

He laughed as he lunged at her "Such a pity to cut up such a beautiful woman!" She grabbed his wrist as the knife came close to her, twisting it until it snapped. He dropped the knife, she held his wrist, slamming him into the wall. She picked up the knife, flipping him to his back, she glared into his eyes.

"Don't ever fucking under estimate your opponent!" She plunged the knife into his chest, getting up she walked towards the door. "Now to find my fucking clothes!"

She walked down the darkened hall, opening closed doors slowly, trying to find her clothes and maybe a phone so she could call Mia to come get her ass. She opened the door to find four more Latinos. "Fucking perfect!"

They jumped from the table, running towards her, she slammed the door shut running down the hall. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran into a solid mass, falling to the floor. She looked up to see an older gentlemen towering over her. She noticed his facial scars, and his beard, she could see he wasn't Latino, but she didn't know if he was friend or foe.

"Fuck me running!"

"Not right now darlin, but maybe later!" He gave her his hand pulling her ip, pushing her behind him, as the four Latinos came near them. "Stay behind me, love."

She rolled her eyes, just what she needed some macho ass. She heard heavy foot steps coming down the stairs behind her, she was pushed against the wall. Ten other men came down the stairs, she was lifted off her feet, and carried out of the building.

"I can walk thank you!" She was deposited into a black van, tge door was slammed shut, and it took off. "Can you tell me where the fuck you're taking me?" The driver didn't answer, she sat in the back of the van, in her underwear, getting more pissed by the second.

She was full on in a rage, when the van turned into a parking lot, coming to a stop by a building. The door opened and a tall dark haired woman was staring at her. "I'm Gemma, and you are?"

"Gia."

"Let's find you some clothes." Gia climbed out of the van, not ashamed of being just in her underwear, it covered everything.

"If I could use your phone, I can be out of your hair!"

"Sorry, but tge guys are going to want to know why the Mayans had you!"

"So those are the fucktards that grabbed me!"

"Why did they grab you?:

"I will explain all when your guys get back. If I could use your phone, I need to contact my people." Gemma showed inside the club house, providing her with a t-shirt, and sweat pants, she handed her a phone.

"Burner?"

"Of course?" Gemma raised her eyebrows at her, wondering what secrets she had that she needed a burner. Gia walked away to get some privacy, dialing a number she knew by heart, she waited for an answer.

XXX

"Who the hell is this?"

"Gia."

"Where the fuck ate you? The boys are looking for you!"

"I got grabbed by the Mayans, got away, and I'm not sure what I am now."

"Where are you? I'll come get you!"

"Bring me some clothes, and shoes. I'm with the Sons of Anarchy."

"Shit Gia! You have a meeting with their prez today."

"Fuck me running! Get your ass to their headquarters, with everything I need for the meeting. Things just got interesting."

"What do I tell the boys?"

"Not a damn thing, I got grabbed on their watch. Bring Angel, and Tonya with you."

"See you in fifteen Gia." She ended the call, walking over to Gemma, handing her the phone, smiling.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine, my girls are coming to get me."

XXX

Chibs was thinking about the woman from eariler, she had a tight body. When she bounced off of him, she felt her muscles, he could see them as he helped her up from the floor. She came up to right under his chin, her hair was long and wavy. In the darkened hallway, he couldn't see her eye color but he thought they might be dark.

She showed no fear, she was running from Mayans and there was no fear. Even when he pushed her behind him, she wasn't afraid. He was jealous of the Rat, that picked her up, and carried her to the van. He wanted to feel her body next to his, it didn't help she was wearing only her underwear.

He knew she'd still be at the clubhouse, when they got back. They needed to find out her connection to the Mayans. He was standing by Jax, getting ready to ride back.

"Our meeting with De Rousse, has been moved to the club house." Jax said.

"Why?"

"Didn't say?"

Maybe he'd get to know the dark haired beauty after all, after they questioned her, maybe he could convince her to stay. He'd meet with De Rousse, then go back to her. He smiled as he climbed on his bike, riding towards the clubhouse.

 **AN: Please read and reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the favs, follows, and the review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please read and review!**

Gia was sitting at the bar with Gemma when the door opened, the trio of women walked in pulling a suitcase with them, one was carrying a garment bag. Gemma glared at them, thinking they were Croweaters. "Go away, no need for you to be here!"

"Ciao!" Gia got up hugging each women, kissing them on the cheek. "Gemma, these are my business associates Mia Rossi, Angel Scarlatti, and Tonya Di vecco" Gemma shook their hand and exchanged pleasantries. "Is there a place that I can get cleaned up?"

"Down the hall third door on the right."

"Thank you Gemma!" The group of women went down the hall, Gemma watching after them, thinking that a whole lot of trouble just walked into the clubhouse.

XXX

Jax walked into the clubhouse scanning the room, looking for the women that they had saved in the Mayan warehouse. "Where is she Ma?"

"She's getting cleaned up, she has three business associates with her. Came in about ten minutes ago."

"Make sure the clubhouse is clear of any non-members while we talk to her, the meeting with De Rousse has been moved to here in a hour."

"Okay baby!" The rest of the men followed Jax into chapel, sitting around the table, ready to find out more about the woman that they had found. She had apparently freed herself and killed one of her kidnappers. What they needed to know is, why she was there.

"Jackie boy, what's the meeting with De Rousse about?"

"He wants to buy the AKs from us, and discuss some sort of deal with us."

"I'm glad we can get rid of the AKs." Bobby said.

"Now, what about the girl from the warehouse?" Opie spoke up.

"We get her and her friends home safely, once we find out why they had her." Jax leaned back in his chair.

"Aye, I'd bed glad to see her safely home." Chibs sat back in his chair, stroking his goatee. "She has a nice body!" The rest of the men laughed, and made comments, all of them seeing her underwear clad body.

XXX

She Pulled her hair up off her face, leaving it to cascade in curls down her back, her make up, was flawless. She pulled on her thigh highs, and matching bra and panties. She pulled on the black skirt, that had the slit up the front, and the red silk tank, slipping on the shoulder holster and the gun in place, she then slipped om the jacket, and her red stiletto heels.

"Well how do I look?"

"Like the Italian Ice bitch!" Mia said smiling, handing Gia her briefcase.

"Good, exactly the look I was going for!" Angel and Tonya cleaned up after Gia, what little mess there was. While Gia and Mia left the room. They were escorted into the chapel room, the doors opened and all eyes were on Gia.

"Gentlemen!" She walked towards the front of the room, Mia following her. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Giavonnia De Rousse and this is my business associate Mia Rossi." The room got quite for two seconds before it erupted in angry shouts.

"What the fuck? Was this a set up?" Jax yelled.

"Not at all Mr. Teller." She was standing next to him, looking at him, the man to his right got up offering her his chair, it was the same man she had ran into. "Thank you!" She smiled at him. "First off let's settle the Mayan business." She opened her briefcase and pulled out a wad of bills placing it in front of Jax. "A reward for helping me escape!"

"We don't take rewards for saving damsels in distress darlin! Besides shouldn't we be talking to your dad or brother?"

"First off I was only in distress because the fucktards that were suppose to be protecting me got distracted by pussy. This is their pay from last night and today, I will be dealing with them, when I get back to the office. Secondly, in the business world I'm known as Von De Rousse! My father retired five years ago from the day to day running of the family business, since I have no brothers and my brother in laws are idiots, I'm in charge."

"Well darlin, I don't think we can do business."

"A pity Mr. Teller. I had high hopes, that you some how you wouldn't be a sexist pig. I was prepared to buy your AKs, that no one wanted and offer some other services to your club. A shame that you're an ass. Here's my card if you change your mind!" She closed her briefcase, picking it up, she pushed back her chair leaving the room.

"At least let us see you home."

"No need, I'm perfectly capable of getting myself home. If you have any doubts about who and what I am. Have your man Juice look me up. You see Mr. Teller I do mt research!" She walked out of the room. She turned around and looked at Tig. "Was the eye fuck good for you, baby?" She left the room slamming the door, the four women left the clubhouse, heading back to her office in Stockton.

XXX

"Mary Mother of Christ! What the hell was that?" Chibs collapsed in his chair. Jax looked around the table, feeling perplexed at what to do next, did he take the chance and see what opportunities she offered or sell her the guns and go their separate ways.

"Well, let's take a vote. Should we find out what De Rousse kind of business deal she has to offer?" No surprise, they all wanted to find out what the sexy Italian had to offer. "Chibs, you feel like taking a ride?"

"Aye, Jackie boy."

XXX

She leaned back in her chair, staring out the window, knowing that her brother in laws were responsible with her abduction last night, she just had to prove it. She was starting to weed through the bodyguards she could trust, from those she couldn't. The two dumb shits that were responsible for her well being last night were on their way to her office.

The phone on her desk buzzed, closing her eyes wondering what fire she had to put out now, she picked the phone up. "Yes Anna?"

"Mr. Teller, and Mr. Teleford are here to see you."

"Ask them if they can wait twenty minuets while I deal with Vincent and Victor."

"Yes, G!" Her door opened and the two brother walked in, Gia frowned at them.

"So what happened to you two last night?"

"We're sorry Ms. De Rousse, we were distracted." Victor said.

"You do realize, that I could have been killed. Did you even look for me or call for help?"

"Of course we did!" Vincent answered.

"Funny, that no one found me! You two will be docked pay, and will now work in the mail room. Oh and one more thing!" She punched them both in the nose, breaking it. "Now get the fuck out of my office, go get cleaned up!"

She fixed herself an ice pack for her hand, she picked up her phone to let Anna know she could show the bikers in. She stood up smiling at them. "Welcome Mr. Teller, Mr. Telford, would you like something to drink?"

"Beer?" Jax asked.

"Anna could you bring two beers, and a water for me please." She sat down putting the ice pack on her hand, smiling at the men. "I take it you're here to discuss business."

"Aye. What happened to your hand?"

"Taking care of my security breach from last night!" Anna brought the drinks in, sitting them on the desk, and quickly leaving. "I know that you're looking for ways for SAMCRO to go legit I have an escort service and a night club but I'm looking for partners in both. I understand that in both our cases we have the need to get rid of certain threats without blow back coming on our organizations."

"And?" Jax asked.

"I can help eliminate your threats, if you help me eliminate mine. Are you interested in being partners in either one of my business? I know you have to take it back for a vote, but there it is."

"You being taken doesn't speak well for your organization Ms. De Rousse."

"Please call me Von. I have some very trustworthy employees that I trust with these jobs. They have just the right touch."

"We'll take it back to the table for a vote. We'd want to see your two business."

"Name the time and date. Bella Notta and Notte Folle, we can take a tour anytime."

"Bella Notta? Notte Folle?" Chibs asked.

"Bella Notta, Beautiful Night is my escort service and Notte Folle is Crazy Night my night club."

"We'll call you about the tour, and then vote on it." Jax said.

"Of course." She smiled, and walked them to the door. Touching Chibs arm, she felt his muscles twitch. _Chirst, he was hot! She'd like nothing more then to push him down on her couch and take him!_ "You gentlemen have a nice afternoon." She shut the door behind them, leaning om the door. She had to get control of herself, no fucking possible business partners, it just got messy.

XXX

Chibs climbed on his bike, with visions of the Italian beauty pressed against him. Christ she was beautiful, he could see the top of her stocking through the slit of her skirt, then those red heels. He wanted nothing more then to take her right there in the office, he knew it was nothing but a fantasy. His thoughts went further thinking about pushing her skirt up, seeing if she wore another pair of boy shorts or something lacy.

His jeans were becoming uncomfortable tight, hoping the ride home would ease his discomfort, he tried to push thoughts of her out of his head. A mental image of her popped into his head, the way her clothes clung to her body. He needed to find a brown eyed, brunette Croweater, and bury himself balls deep inside her to try to forget about the Italian beauty.

XXX

Gia got ready to head over to Bella Notte to check on things and make sure things were ready for opening night. She smiled when she saw Nero standing at the bar, she walked over wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ciao Nero!"

"Gia, baby girl you ready for tonight?"

"I think so. I've got some possible business partners coming by tonight."

"If you need help baby, I can give you a hand."

"You've got Diosa, I'll be fine." She leaned up kissing him on the cheek. "You've helped me enough, and I appreciate it." She walked through making sure everything was in order, before the doors opened. At eight the girls were in the main room, ready to entertain, the doors opened and several of bikers walked in. She smiled and walked towards them.

"Welcome gentlemen." Jax, Chibs, Tig and Bobby walked into Bella Notte. "If you follow me, I'll give you a tour." She led them through the main room. "We have a fully stocked bar in the main room. Each of our private rooms our stocked with refreshments as well, they also have jetted tubs,and showers. We offer massage services, to help you relax after a long day."

"What other services do you offer to help one relax" Tig asked smiling.

"We don't offer those type of services here, we are respectable." Gia winked and smiled.

XXX

Chibs couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she'd taken off the jacket and her hair was down around her shoulders. She was giving them a tour of her business and he couldn't keep his eyes off her ass and her hips as she was walking away from him. He really wanted to push her up against the wall, and kiss those plump lips. Lift her up against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist, and just take her against the wall.

XXX

"Gentlemen go enjoy yourselves." She smiled at them as she walked towards the office, expecting them to find one of her girls to spend some time with. She was surprised when the VP knocked on her office door. "Mr. Teleford, what can I do for you?"

"Please call me Chibs."

"Alright, Chibs." She stood up and came around her desk. "Can I help you find something?"

He came towards her, his hands going to her hair. "No, I found what I was looking for." He pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue sliding across her bottom lip before teasing her tongue. She opened her mouth, returning his kiss, her hands going around his neck. His hands slid down her back, pulling her closer, warning bells went off in her head. She pulled away, going back to her chair.

"Sorry, but I'm not one of the girls included in the enjoy yourself. They're outside my office door!" He came around her desk, leaning down to look into her eyes, he smiled at her.

"I didn't think you were!" He kissed her again, this time it was a short and brief kiss. He left her in the office, going to the bar and getting a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

She was leaving her office at one am, most of the clients were either gone or with one of the ladies of the escort business. She locked up, leaving the manager in charge, she walked to her car, knowing instantly she wasn't alone. She could hear him getting closer, 6 foot, 200 pounds, she was still in her red stilettos, he was going to be a bitch to take down.

She got to her car, pulling her keys out of her pocket, she felt a hand clamp down on her wrist. She grabbed it with her other hand, and slung him into her car, she grabbed his arm pulling it behind his back and throwing him to the ground, putting her knee into his back. Noticing that he wore a Sons Cut she released his arm, after hearing his muffled cursing.

"What the fuck? Didn't anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on a defenseless lady?"

He slowly rolled over to his back, staring up at her. "I wouldn't say your defenseless lass!" He smiled up at her, she rolled her eyes. Offering him her hand she helped him up off the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on someone who was just grabbed twenty-four hours ago. Be lucky I left my gun in my office!"

"Do you think it's really smart to be walking around by yourself, this late?"

"Apparently not when some sneaky Scotsmen is in the neighborhood, preying upon poor defenseless women."

"I'm the one that winded up be slammed against your cage, and then thrown to the ground."

"Well then I guess I owe you a cup of coffee, maybe some breakfast." He smiled at her again.

"Sounds nice, follow me." She climbed in behind the wheel of her sports car, putting the top down, she turned around following him to his bike. They pulled into the parking lot of an all night diner. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to do damage control on her wind swept hair. She put the top up on her car, the climbed out. Chibs watched her step out of her car, catching a peek of the tops of her thigh highs, he swallowed a moan.

He placed his hand at the small of her back, walking her inside, she felt a slow heat envelope her body. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they'd shared earlier that night. She was lost in thought about things she'd like to do to him, when his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling on the wet floor of the diner. She was pressed against him, slightly breathless. "Thank you." She could smell his scent of cigarettes, whiskey, and a spicy after shave lotion. _Shit! He smelled really good!_

He released her from his hold, his hand on her back again, guiding her to a booth in the back. She slid in across from him, taking a menu, she looked over it trying to decide what to order. She stretched her feet to to the seat Chibs was sitting on, propping her feet up, he looked down at them raising his eyebrows. "The price we woman pay to make our legs look great, the bitch heels start to kill after a long day." She smiled at him.

The waitress came to take their order, she went with something light, a veggie omelet, toast, and tea. She smiled as he ordered a typical big greasy breakfast, and a coffee. "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle love?"

She leaned forward looking at him. "I can drive one!"

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Sometimes a girls got make a fast get away. It's been a while since I've been on a bike."

"And whys that?"

"I haven't needed to get away fast!" She smiled. The waitress brought their food, she slowly began to eat her breakfast, secretly wishing she'd ordered what Chibs had. They finished their meal, the waitress brought the bill, she went to reach for it, his hand covered hers.

"It's on me Giannina." His dark eyes were staring into hers.

"I thought I owed you breakfast." She smiled at him, trying to slip the ticket from underneath his grip.

"Maybe next time."

"Pretty sure of yourself, that there will be a next time."

"Aye!"

"Cocky bastard!" She laughed at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He ended up paying for the meal, following her out to the car, she unlocked her door, he grabbed her pulling her close to him, kissing her. His arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He nibbled on her bottom lip, she let out a moan.

He pulled back, looking at her. "I want to follow you home, make sure you get there safely."

"I'll be fine, you don't have to."

"It's not up for debate, what kind of man would I be to let a defenseless lady drive into the night by herself?"

"I thought you said I wasn't so defenseless." She slid into her car, putting down the top, she pulled out of the parking lot, watching him follow her back to Charming. She pulled into her drive, he revved his motor as he drove by, she continued up her long drive, pulling into the garage. Smiling at the kisses she's shared with him, he kissed as good as he looked.

XXX

She'd spent a restless night dreaming of doing some deliciously naughty things to a certain Scottish biker, when her alarm went off at six she wanted to cry. She climbed from the bed heading towards the shower, her feet still ached from the long hours in her bitch heels yesterday. She was going with flats today, she was going to have an easy half day at the office.

She slipped on a pair of gray dress pants, black ballet flats, and a black top, she pulled out of her garage, driving down her drive way, she stopped seeing a bike parked at the end. She put her car in park, and got out of the car, he strolled towards her. "Good morning Giavonnia!"

"Good morning. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Aye!" He pulled her in his arms, kissing her, his tongue teasing hers. He pulled away from her, smiling.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Aye, love."

"So glad I could help you out!" She climbed back into her car, peeling out of the drive. _This man was going to drive her insane_ She drove to her office in Stockton, she grabbed a cup of coffee on the way to her office. She was sitting at her desk, waiting for the day to get started when Frankie walked into her office.

"We have a retrieval job."

"Have you done the leg work?"

"Of course. We're ready to go. Who do you want on it?"

"You, Sal, Tom, and myself. Where?"

"Near the Cal/Wash boarder."

"We'll leave in a hour, have the jet ready."

Gia leaned back in her chair, she needed to mental prepare herself for this job. She looked over the file Frankie dropped on her desk, she hated jobs that involved kids. She often did them pro bono, a sick bastard abusive father had taken his kid from her mother. She was going to have fun, making him pay, making sure he never hurt his daughter or ex-wife again.

He'd simply come up missing, with no trace, one of the guys would get rid of the body. Usually she'd only take Sal with her but considering there was a rat in her organization she was raking the three men she truly trusted. She closed the folder, standing up, she went to her closet pulling out her go bag, and her tools. She called Mia leaving her in charge.

She grabbed her purse heading out to the air strip, getting ready to leave.

XXX

The man guarding the little girls room was a big one, at least three hundred pounds and 6' 2. _Son of a bitch, why did she always get the big ass guys?_ She walked up to him smiling. "Hi big guy! Any chance you'd just walk away and let me take the little princess with me?" The man growled at her, shoving her against the wall knocking the air from her lungs. "I'll take that as a no!"

She shoved him off of her, throwing a punch, throwing him off balance. "Fucking bitch!" He threw a punch towards her face, she blocked it, pulling his arm back, and head butting him. She watched him crumble to the ground, she laughed as she zip lined his hands and ankles. She opened the door, finding a three tear old little girl, curled up on the bed.

"Hi Maggie, my name is Gia. I'm here to take you to home to your mommy."

"Okay." Gia scooped the little girl up in her arms. carrying her out into the hall. She heard footsteps running towards her, she let out a curse word, taking Maggie back in the room.

"Hide under the bed baby doll, I'll be right back!" Gia shut the door, she turned as three men came running towards her. _Where the hell are the guys?_ She was ready to fight all three of them, she glanced up to see Frankie, Sal, and Tom, running towards her, she let the three men grab her and get a few hits in so they were distracted. It hurt like hell, but a broken rib or two was a small price to pay to bring home that little girl.

Sal, Frankie, and Tom, dragged the three men off of Gia. "Bought time you three show up.!"

"Sorry Gia, taking care of the dad!" Frankie said.

"You okay Bella? Sal asked.

"I'm fine Sal." She turned to go get Maggie, carrying her back into the hall. "Are we set to go home?"

"Yep, the cleaners are already here. You sure you okay, you don't need the doc do you?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine, you three are worse then old women. I'm bruised and scratched."

"You might be in charge Giavonnia Isabella but your poppa still worries. If you come back injured, we all pay! He still has some pull inside the organization." Sal said.

"I'll handle poppa! You three are in the clear!" She smiled at them. "Let's load up and go home."

XXX

"Mia, I'm leaving you in charge tomorrow. I need to take tomorrow off. Getting the shit stomped out of me by 300 pound men, earns me a day off."

"Christ Gia, where were the guys?"

"Taking care of the dad. Call me with any problems. As soon as we reunite the little girl with her mom, I'm going home."

"See you Monday then?"

"See you then." Gia ended the call, she looked like she'd been in a major accident. The reunion was emotional and sweet, Gia climbed into her sports car, driving home. She half way expected to see his motorcycle at the end of her drive when she got home, she was disappointed when it wasn't there. She pulled into her garage, she climbed out of her car going into the house.

A nice long soak in a hot bath would help, she walked down the hall to her room. She threw her clothes in the hamper, walking into the bathroom, she filled the bathtub with hot water and bubble bath. She climbed into the tub, sinking down, letting the bubbles tickle her ear lobes, working the soreness out of her muscles. She really wished the Scotsmen would have been here tonight.

The water started to cool, she let the water out of the tub, she climbed out, drying off, she checked out her body in the mirror. She looked like hell, she went into her room, throwing on some boy short panties, yoga pants, and a t-shirt, she went down stairs, to fix something to eat. The musical tone of her doorbell stopped her trek to the kitchen, she pulled her Glock from the table, peeking out window of her door.

She smiled seeing the biker standing on the door step, putting the gun on the table, she opened the door. "Are you stalking defenseless woman now?"

"Aye, I was hoping for a late dinner." She smiled at him.

"I'm not up to throwing you on the ground tonight, I was just about to fix myself something to eat. Want to join me?"

"If it's not any trouble." She held the door, open so he could come in. She shut the door behind him, he took two steps into the house before pulling her into his arms, kissing her. She hissed and winced in pain, he pulled away looking at her with concern. Lifting her shirt, he saw the bruises. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Ran into 1,200 pounds of stupid on a job today."

"Christ love, is anything broken?"

"Maybe a rib or two, nothing major. You should see the other guys!." She walked away to the kitchen, leaving him to stare after her.

"Let me check you over." His hands slid under her shirt, running over her rib cage.

"I think you just wanted a reason to put your hands under my shirt."

"I was a medic, in the Queens army." He frowned at her.

"That's what they all say! I usually get a really nice dinner before I let a man put his hands under my shirt." She smiled at him, he laughed as he looked down at her. He lowered his head down, kissing her.

"Want to tell me about how you got all the bruises?"

"Not really! Let's find something to eat." She took his hand, dragging him to the kitchen, thinking that whatever this thing was she just going to let it play out. He obviously was interested, she was going to break her rule about fucking business partners if the Sons agreed to join forces. She opened the fridge pulling out left overs, heating them up, she looked over Chibs was smiling.

"That smells fucking amazing!"

"Thank you! Cooking is just one of my many talents."

"And what other talents do you have Giavonnia?" He stepped closer, cupping her face.

"You'll just have to discover them on your own!" She stood on her tip toes, kissing him, before turning around, and dishing out the beef stew, handing Chibs a bowel.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat at the breakfast bar, across from Chibs eating the leftover beef stew, she didn't live in a large house like her parents, or sisters, it was modest sized. She didn't employee housekeepers or cooks, she tool care of everything herself, except for the yard work and the pool, that she did hire people for. She grew up pampered but she didn't live that way as an adult, she did have her toys but she had earned them.

She actually enjoyed cooking and cleaning, it was a good stress reliever, none of her family understood that. Growing up, it drove her crazy to have someone following her around cleaning up after her. She tried to be always tried to be a neat person, her sisters were spoiled brats, always had been. Chibs stared at her, she could tell he had questions he wanted to ask.

"What?"

"I expected you to live in huge house with maids, butlers..."

"I'm really a simple girl at heart. I like taking care of my home. If it makes you feel better, I do hire someone to take care of the yard work and pool."

"Somehow I don't see you as simple..."

"Looks can be deceiving..."

He leaned forward, his hand wrapping around her neck, pulling her to him for a kiss. He let out a curse when his phone started ringing, he walked outside to answer it. Gia rinsed her bowl out, putting it in the dishawsher, hearing the patio door shut, he waked up behind her, kissing the back of her neck. "I've got to run. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"If your lucky." She heard him mumble something, before pulling her into his arms.

"I like you Giavonnia, I want to see you tomorrow."

"I'm taking tomorrow off, resting by the pool."

"Can I come by and see you?"

She smiled at him. "Yes." She walked him to the door, he kissed her again before leaving. Closing it behind him, she locked the door, leaning against it, she heard him ride away. She was usually so in control of everything, but his kisses left her breathless and not able to gather her thoughts. Which was dangerous considering her position and line of work, it was why she didn't do relationships.

She walked back into the kitchen, cleaned things up, and went to bed, a good nights sleep would put everything into perspective. Maybe she's just have a fling with the biker, then go on with life, bikers didn't do relationships either, so it was a win, win situation.

XXX

The rainy day, ruined her lazy pool day. She frowned as she walked into the kitchen, she decided to bake instead. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she spent the entire day baking cookies, brownies, pies, and cakes. She was in the middle of frosting a triple chocolate cake when two arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against a chest. She let out a startled scream, before , spinning around, and glaring at the man behind her.

"What the hell Angelo?"

"I came to see my fiancee!"

"We aren't engaged! I'm pretty sure your wife Sophia wouldn't appreciate it!"

"Our dad's arranged our marriage when we were three. Sophia loves you, she said she wouldn't mind you as a wife because you can bake."

"I wouldn't mind being married to Sophia but you're a slob! What do you really want Ang?"

"I need your help with a job."

"Where and What?"

"I need use your feminine wiles to lure in a mark for me."

"You don't have anyone in your family that can do this?"

"Not anyone as sexy and as skillful as you! Tomorrow in here in town, a motorcycle club."

"Angelo, don't go fucking with them. What did they do to you?"

"Fucked with the Mayans."

"Just so you know, that club rescued me from the Mayans, so I'm telling you to leave them alone."

"What the hell are you talking about Gia?" She proceeded to tell him everything that had happened, he called off the job, changing his hit to go after the Mayans instead. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It was taken care of!"

"Christ Gia! I've always got your back, we've been best friends since we were three. Who's watching your back now?"

" I'm taking care of it, don't worry." Trying to change the subject, so he wouldn't put his men on her. "Take some of these sweets home to the family."

"Thanks Gia!" She walked him out, kissing him before he left, she watched Chibs ride up the drive parking his bike right in front of her house. He walked up to her, pulling her into his arms kissing her.

"Who was that?"

"My fiancee!" She smiled walking into the house. She went into the kitchen hearing him coming after her, he was leaning against the counter.

"You're engaged?"

She laughed at the look on his face. "Not really. Our father's arranged our marriage when we were three. Our mother's called them crazy fools and told them that was old country and we'd marry whoever we fell in love with. Angelo married Sophia three years ago."

"I was worried I was going to have to shoot someone. Did you knock over a bakery?"

"My lazy pool day, got turned into a baking day. I think I got carried away."

"Christ woman, if I hang out here long enough, I'm going to be a fat bastard!

"You could always swim it off, or I have a full gym. I could teach you how to throw a three hundred pound man on the ground and make him scream like a little girl."

He looked at her laughing. "I find it hard to believe you could make a grown man scream like a little girl."

"Care for me to demonstrate?"

"Ummmm, No." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

XXX

She was sitting in her office at Notte Folle, going over the books, and orders with the manager. They'd been open for a month, and everything was going great. She looked out her window to the club floor, things were busy tonight. She looked at her watch, it was one am, she was tired after a long week. She was leaving the manager in charge and going home.

She said good night, locked up her office, and walked out to her car, she was unlocking her car when she was slammed from behind. "FUCK!" She whirled around ready to fight, she was shoved against the hood of her car, her skirt being pushed up, she threw a punch at her assailants face.

"Fucking cunt!" She hit the panic button on her key chain, sounding an alarm. Continuing to fight off her attacker, she struggled with them. Her head was slammed into the side off the car, she was thrown on the pavement, she felt a knife cutting away her dress, slicing her skin. She shoved the attacker off of her, pulling the gun from the holster attached from her thigh, she stood up, feeling dizzy. She aimed her gun, getting ready to fire a shot, she heard motorcycles riding towards her.

Her attacker started to run away, she tried to focus, and fire a shot, she hit him in the back of the leg, before she fell to the ground. She slowly tried to set up, she heard her name being called. She saw Chibs squatting down beside her. "Giavonnia, love can you open your eyes for me?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she reached up patted his face. "I'm fine, no worries!" He pulled her into a sitting position. "That fucker ruined my favorite dress! Please tell me I shot his ass!"

She heard him laugh. "You can buy another dress love, there's only one of you."

"Help me up, I've got something I can slip on in my car. Not really wanting everyone to see me in my bra and panties." He helped her up, his arm around her waist, she pulled out a bag from her back seat. pulling on a t-shirt, and yoga shorts, she pulled off her bitch heels. "Damn ass scuffed my shoes!" She pulled out a pair of sandals, putting her heels in the car.

"Let me check you over."

"I'm fine, I'm going to head home and go to bed." He touched the side of her head feeling the lump that was forming.

"Sorry, you have to stay awake for a couple of hours." They were leaning against her car when she heard bikes ride up, she looked up to see three Sons stop in front of them.

"You alright?" Jax asked.

"Fine. Please tell me you got that asshole?"

"Sorry, he got away," Jax said.

"I'm going home, thanks for your help." She climbed behind the wheel of her car, putting down the top, she took off, knowing she'd have an escort home. She pulled up her long drive, opening the garage, she pulled in. Only one bike followed her up the drive, she reached in grabbing her shoes, purse and the remains of her dress. He pulled right into the garage, parking by her car. Getting off his bike, he hung his helmet on his handlebars, walked over to her, grabbed her kissing her.

XXX

Chibs had the ride to Giavonnia's house to calm down, it took all he had not to chase after her attacker. He knew that he needed to stay with her, to make sure she was okay, but watching him push her over the hood of the car, trying to sexually assault her, then slamming her head against the car. He saw her fight him off, take a shot, then fall to the ground. He nearly lost his shit, when she didn't move, he couldn't get to her fast enough.

He really hoped that Jax, Tig, and Happy. would have caught him so he could beat the living shit out of him. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, he'd only known her for a couple of days, and he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Once he knew she was okay, he saw that her dress was cut to shreds, he saw the pink lacy matching bra and panties she had on. He was relieved she had something in her cage to put on, it took everything in him not to continually stare at her gorgeous body, and think about what he wanted to do to her. Made him feel a little bit perverted considering what had just happened to her.

He followed her car up the long drive, riding into her garage, he needed to touch her.

XXX

She wrapped her arms around him, returning his kiss, his arms were loosely wrapped around her waist. She pulled away from him, leading him inside her house, she shut the door leading to the garage, dropping her purse, and other items on the counter, she shoved him against the door. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him, groaning, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

He carried her too the counter, sitting her on it, she pulled off her t-shirt, tossing it in the floor. "Christ, you're beautiful!" He started kissing her neck, reaching around to undo her bra, pulling it from her body. He lowered his head, taking a hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking it. She let out a little moan, it had been way too long since she'd been with someone. "I don't want to take you on the counter. Where's your room?"

She slid herself off the counter, picking her shirt and bra up off the floor, she led him up the stairs to her room. Smiling at him, she pushed him down on her king sized bed, straddling his hips she stared down at him. "Better?"

"Aye!"

 **AN: Okay my loves! I have to work the next two nights, so my next update will be Friday night! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chibs looked down at Gia's face. "Are you alright lass?"

"I'd be better if you'd get off of me!" He smiled at her, she heard Jax laughing next to her. Rolling off of her, he stood up, helping her up off the ground. Seeing the building on fire, she tired to push around him to go inside, he held her back. "Let me go I've got men in there!"

"I can't let you go in there Giavonnia. It's too dangerous!" She was fighting against him, trying to get out of his hold, Jax was grabbing a hold of her pulling her back, they were walking away from the building. Gia was fighting like a hellion trying to get back into the building to find Sal and Frankie. Ignoring the pain she was feeling in her head, she struggled, she was picked up and thrown over Chibs shoulder and carried away from the building.

Once a safe distance away, she was set down, she took off for the building at a run, she heard cursing behind her. She slammed into Sal's body his arms, going around her. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Frankie?"

"I'm here Gia!" She hugged the other man.

"Did we get any answers?"

"No. We'll take care of the body."

"Call Paulie, to take care of it. Go home to your families. I'll Call Mia to come get me." She felt Chibs and Jax come up behind her. "Sal & Frankie, this is Jax and Chibs."

"I'll take you home Giavonnia." Chibs stepped forward taking her arm, Sal and Frankie pulled their guns aiming them at Chibs, yanking Gia behind them. In turn Chibs and Jax pulled their guns aiming them at the two Italian men.

"Put your guns away, uomini stoiti (foolish men)" She pushed passed all four of them, walking away. She pulled her phone from her pocket calling Mia to come get her, letting the four men to work it out. She could hear the sirens from the fire trucks coming, she ducked out of sight, she heard Jax and Chibs ride by, she saw the SUV drive by. Her phone started ringing, seeing it was Frankie, she answered her phone. "What?"

"Are you safe Gia?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for my ride. Meet Paulie, then you and Sal go home."

"The biker, is worried about you. I told him I'd call him and let him know you were safe."

"You all worry, like a bunch of old ladies."

"Mia is here, kiss your babies for me Frankie."

"I will Gia."

She climbed into Mia's jeep, smiling at her best friend. "Thanks for picking me up."

"You look like hell and you smell like it too!"

"Sorry, I'm not all shower fresh! I've been trying to torture people, and almost getting blown up."

"What the hell?" Gia proceeded to tell her friend all about her nights misadventures, Mia got a good laugh at the four men pulling their guns out over Gia.

"It isn't funny! I thought someone was going to get hurt!" Pulling up her long drive, the headlights of Mia's jeep outlined a man leaning against a bike, in front of the garage.

"Looks like the biker, wanted to check up on you." She leaned over kissing her friend on the cheek. "Need a ride to work tomorrow or can the biker give you a ride."

"I'll have a car come get me smart ass!" She climbed out of the jeep, walking towards Chibs. He didn't make a move towards her, until the jeep was out of sight. She walked towards him, not sure how she felt with him being here.

"What are you doing here Filip?"

"I wanted to see, if you were all right."

"I'm fine." He came towards her pulling her into his arms, kissing her hard.

"What have you done to me love? I can't get you out of my head!" His lips continued their assault on hers, his hands running over her back. He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her towards the front door. Sitting her down so she could unlock the door, Gia moved the flower pot, pulling out the extra key. "Seriously, lass?"

"My purse and keys are at my office. How else was I going to get in?"

"That's not safe!" She rolled her eyes, looking at him.

"Please." She opened the door walking into the house, leaving the door open for him. He followed her into the house, grabbing her arm, jerking her around to face him.

"You have to be more careful Giavonnia!"

"I'm always careful Filip. What is your problem?"

"Tonight, wanting to run into a burning building?"

"if you had men from your MC in that building would you've run to get them out?"

"Yes.."

"Same with me, Sal and Frankie are two of my men. They have families, they would risk their lives for me."

"It's not the same...you're a"

"You better think long and hard before you finish that sentence." She pulled away from him, going into the kitchen, pulling off her shirt, standing in the kitchen in nothing but her bra. She grabbed the first aid kit, from under the kitchen sink, pulling out the burn ointment, she squeezed some out, applying some to her shoulder.

"I thought you said you were alright."

"It's just a little burn, I've had much worse." He grabbed the ointment from her hands, applying it to her shoulder. "Thank you."

He turned her around to face him, lowering his lips to hers he kissed her.

XXX

She let the hot water flow over her body, she let him spend another night in her bed, she couldn't afford to get attached to him. The shower door opened, he stepped in behind her, kissing the back of her neck. "Good morning love." He whispered in her ear. He pulled her against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Morning." She had a million things running through her head, of things she needed to do today. She turned around to face Chibs, wetting her hair, lathering it with her vanilla, coconut scented soap. She opened her eyes, watching him wash his own hair, the shower being filled with his and her scents. She picked up her body wash, wincing in pain as she cleansed her body.

The last couple of days her body had taken a beating, she rinsed off, turning her side of the shower off, stepping out, she wrapped a towel around her body. She wrapped another towel around her hair, stepping over to the vanity, she pulled out her hair dryer. She watched him step from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! He was sexy as hell, and good in bed._

If she didn't start pushing him away soon, she's start feeling something for him, and that was far too dangerous. She had to guard her heart, she couldn't allow anyone to get too close to her.

"Everything okay love?"

"Just peachy." She smiled at him as she finished getting ready for work. She walked into her bedroom, making the bed, before getting dressed. She pulled out a pair of dress pants, a button up shirt, and a pair of boots. She slowly pulled on a pair of pink boy short panties and a matching bra, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Tell me what's bothering you!"

"Nothing. I just have a million things going to do today, and I may have to fly to Italy for a few days."

"You're leaving the country?

She couldn't help but miss the anger in his voice. "Why does it matter?"

She was released from his arms, he walked over to his pile of clothes, jerking them up from the floor. "Why are you just now mentioning going to Italy?"

"Why are you so fucking upset? Isn't this just a good time in bed for the both of us? Why does it matter to you where I go, or what I'm doing?"

"Is that all you think it is to me? Is that all it is to you?"

"That's all it can be...it can't be anything else." The look he gave her was one of hate and disgust, he quickly dressed and stormed out of the bedroom. She finished dressing, and left her room. She walked out the door, to the company car waiting for her in the drive. She climbed in the backseat, settled back for the drive to Stockton.

XXX

She hadn't even had a cup of coffee yet and her morning had already been shit. Her office door flew open and her brother in law came storming into her office glaring at her. "Why did you put a cap on my expense account?"

"Because Michael, I'm tired of paying for your whores." She got up, walking over to her coffee maker to pour herself a cup. He grabbed her arm, jerking her around to face him.

"You'll reinstate my amount our else!" He smiled at her eerily.

"No, I won't. You'll have to figure out how to pay for your whores on your own dime." He wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing it, looking into her eyes.

"When I'm put in charge of this organization, you're going to have to suck my cock to make a living." She reached down and grabbed his cock, squeezing it, until he screamed, and released her throat.

She shoved him to the ground. "Lay hands on my again, and you'll live to regret it That's a promise, not a threat!. I suggest you go down to the clinic and get checked out!" She watched him crawl away. She couldn't fire him because he was family, but she could make good on her promise. She called down stairs to medical and asked for Danielle to come up and see her.

Danielle had been her personal physician for years, she had a full clinic, hospital down stairs. Staffed with several doctors and nurses, all trusted family members. She sat down at her desk, leaning back in her chair, thinking today was shaping up to be a shitty day.

XXX

Chibs was good and pissed, riding over to the clubhouse. He had half a mind to ride to her office and set her straight, that she was much more then a fun time in bed. He could get her out of his head, everything about her made him crazy. He saw her riding in the back of the SUV, with two men in the front with guns, he'd lost his mind, thinking she was in trouble. He followed them to the shipping yards in Stockton, he called Jax to help him.

He felt relief when she walked out on her own, unharmed, them the van exploded. He felt the natural instinct to protect her. When she tried to run back into the burning building, he was ready to tackle her to the ground to keep her safe. Last night was could have been the end of her life, she wasn't safe. He had to protect her. He pulled into TM's lot, backing his bike up, with the others.

His phone rang as he was turning off his bike. "Hello."

"Mr. Telford. This is Frankie, we met last night."

"It's Chibs. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Gia. We need to talk."

"I'm not sure I'm the best one to talk to about the lass today."

"Do you care about her Mr. Teleford?"

"Aye."

"Then come to her office, she was attacked." Chibs jumped off his bike, going into the clubhouse, finding Jax he told him he was going to go check on Gia in Stockton. He ran to his bike, leaving like a bat out of hell.

XXX

Frankie ended the call watching his wife, checking over Gia, he didn't feel guilty about calling Teleford. Gia was his oldest friend, she deserved to find some happiness. He walked over to the couch. "How you feeling Gia?"

"I'm fine." Her voice was raspy.

Danielle glared at her. "Try to keep quiet today!" She walked out of the office, leaving Frankie and Gia alone.

"What happened Gia?"

She picked up a note pad and wrote _Michael._

"That prick of a brother in law?" She smiled and nodded her head. "I'll take care of him." She took her head at him, writing on the note pad. _All mine! Promise me!_

"Fin, but I swear to God if he lays hands on you again, I'll cut them off!" She glared at him, he leaned down hugging her. "Oh by the way, I called Teleford and let him know you were attacked. He's on his way."

"Asshole!"

"Remember what Danni said, no talking!" Gia flipped him the bird, he laughed as he walked out of the office. She heard him stop at Anna's desk, telling her to forward all calls to Mia, that Gia wasn't to be talking today. Chibs came off the elevator as Frankie was walking by, he caught the biker by the arm.

"Chibs, she's okay. She's not suppose to be talking for the rest of the day. Someone tried to strangle her, make sure she doesn't talk."

"Aye!" He walked to her office door, pushing it open he saw her laying back on the couch, her eyes closed. He walked over, seeing the purple marks around her throar, he felt the rage building inside him. He saw the name written on the note pad, laying on the table. he picked it up, putting it in his cut pocket. He dropped down beside her on the couch, touching the side of her face, her eyes popped open.

"Filip?" Her raspy voice echoed in the room.

"No, talking love. This thing between us, for me isn't just fun in bed. You mean something to me, I care about you!" He lowered his head kissing her. Pulling away, he looked at her. "Tell me who hurt you. I know, you know!"

XXX

Michael had a bag of ice on his cock, he told his wife Antonia he'd hurt himself in the gym. He laid in bed feeling miserable, taking the pain medicine the company doctor gave him. He was going to make sure Giavonnia paid for what she did, that little bitch would be sorry. He picked up the phone, he was going make sure her life ended in the most painful way.


	6. Chapter 6

She looked him in the eyes, wanting to tell him about Michael but fearing he'd go and kill him. She shook her head at him, she could see him getting angry. He pulled the note pad out of his pocket, tossing it at her. "Who's Michael?"

She grabbed the ink pen from the table. _I can handle my own shit!_

"Damn it Giavonnia, let me take care of it!" She again shook her head at him.

 _Filip, I care about you too. That's why I'm asking you to let this go, I'll handle it._ She watched him pace the room, he came back over to the couch, pulling her into his arms, kissing her.

"I'll see you tonight, we aren't done talking about this." He left her office, she collapsed on the couch, she was going to have to hurt Frankie for calling him. She got up from the couch, going to her desk, she sat down, getting to work. She sent Sal and his brother to Italy for the week, she was finishing up for the night when her other brother in law Johnathan came in.

He touched her throat wincing. "Did Mike do that to you?"

She just looked at her brother in law, waiting for him to finish whatever Michael had started. The two of them had been friends in college, Michael had introduced Johnathan to Gabriella. They had been thick as thieves, always making Gia's life a living hell in the office, making sexual comments, and harassing her. Gia, just gave Johnathan the death stare, not feeling like dealing with his shit, she just wanted to go home, and curl up with some ice cream.

"I promise you Gia, I'll give you my full support. No more being an ass. I'll make sure he never lays hands on you again!"

"Jon, wait!" Her voice still raspy. "This stays between us, I'll handle my own shit. No one is to know. He's still family."

"Gia?"

"Go home to my sister. It will be fine." She watched him leave, she threw things in her briefcase, grabbing her purse, she left her office. Feeling exhausted she dragged herself to her car, and drove to Charming.

XXX

She pulled up her drive, and practically cried tears of joy seeing Chibs parked in front of her garage. She opened the door, pulling her car inside, he pushed his bike in, waiting for her to get out of the car. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her, she melted into his embrace. "You okay love?"

"I'm fine." She was rewarded with a smack on the ass, she glared at him.

"You're not suppose to be talking." He smiled at her, his dimples showing. She spun around leaving him in the garage, she kicked off her shoes, bending over she picked them up, carrying them up stairs to her room. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and took off her work clothes, she heard him swear, she turned around to see him standing in the door way. He walked towards her, his hands gently touching her throat, and neck, seeing that the busing went all the way around.

"Mary Mother of Christ!" She closed her eyes, wincing at how tender it still felt. "Tell me what happened."She shook her head, not wanting to tell him. because she had a feeling it would only piss him off. She walked to her closet, pulling out a over sized t-shirt, and yoga pants she slipped them on. She turned around to find him sitting on the bed, she went over straddling his lap, she kissed him, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I promise I'll tell you later!" She looked into his eyes, kissing him again, hoping to distract him from the fact that she had used her voice.

"Love, if you don't stop talking, I'm going to take you over my knee." She looked at him and pretended to yawn, smiling. "You thinking I'm playing with you. Say one more word." She mouthed the words _Not afraid of you_ and then stuck her tongue out at him, she heard him laugh. He pulled her closer to him, his lips , nuzzling her jaw line.

She relaxed in his arms, it felt good after the way the day started, to just be able to let her hair down, she leaned her head on his chest. He laid back, pulling her with him, his arms staying around her. "I meant what I said earlier Giavonnia, I care about you. I want to be more then just bed partners. I want to know who hurt you, I want to make him pay for touching what belongs to me."

She pulled away from him, walking over to her desk, looking for some paper. _Belongs to you? I'm not property!_ Throwing the paper at him, glaring at him.

"I didn't mean it like that..." She watched him pinch the bridge of his nose. "Another man put his hands on you, hurting you! Because I care about you, I want to make him pay!" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, grabbing the paper.

 _I appreciate you wanting to defend me, but I can handle my own shit!_

"Christ lass, you don't have to. Let me take care of it!"

 _I can't, it's complicated._

She heard him let out a curse or two and mumble about Italian stubbornness. _You're mistaken, we Italians have tempers and we like to yell. I thought you Scots were the stubborn asses_ She smiled at him, before kissing him and leaving the room.

XXX

She rolled over opening her eyes, his face was relaxed in sleep, his hair was over his eyes. He didn't look like a tough biker, laying there next to her, she reached over, brushing his hair away from his face. His hand caught her wrist, his eyes slowly opened, bringing it to his lips, he kissed the palm of her hand. He pulled her closer, capturing her lips. "Now tell me what happened yesterday."

She let out a little huff, looking at him. "I cut an employees expensive account, he got pissed, and came at me. He had to go ice a certain part of his body, it's how I got him to let go."

"What?"

"I grabbed his cock and squeezed, made him scream like a little girl, he let go of my throat." She actual laughed when she saw him flinch. "Just remember that Filip, don't piss me off!"

"Never dalin!" He kissed the side of her neck. "Now give me his name."

"Not going to happen. It will be taken care of in house."

"Damn it Giavonnia!"

She pushed away from him, going into the bathroom, feeling angry she filled up the bath tub, she was going to soak in the tub before work. She let the water cool down before she climbed out of the tub, wrapping the towel around her body, she did her hair and make up. Waking out into the bedroom, she saw that he bed was empty, She pulled on a matching bra and panties set, made her bed, then got dressed.

Going down stairs she didn't hear anyone in the kitchen, she looked around the empty kitchen, seeing it was empty she frowned. She manged to run him off in twenty-four hours, that was an all time new personal best. It usually took longer for a man to leave her, because they got butt hurt that she didn't need their protection. She grabbed her purse and briefcase off the counter, and headed out to the garage, she opened the door, climbing into the car, she pulled out of the drive heading to Stockton.

 _Fuck men!_

XXX

She was in a foul mood by mid-morning, Frankie came in sitting down in front of her. "Why are you so pissy!"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, tell me."

"I'm not cut happiness."

"What the hell happened? The biker cares for you Gia, I could see it in his eyes when he got here yesterday!"

"You need glasses Frankie! I'm just going to find me some boy whores to keep on hand, no mess!"

"Come on Gia, you deserve to find love and happiness."

"Don't you have some ass to kick old women?"

"Tell me what happened with Teleford!"

"Forget it, I have work to do!" She watched him leave the office, she poured herself a cup of coffee. She had to push all thoughts from her head, and get to work.

XXX

Chibs was working on a pick up truck, when a silver SUV pulled into the parking lot. He looked up to see one of Giavonnia's men walking towards him. Frankie Rousso made his way towards the mechanic, wanting to set him straight on some shit about Gia.

"Teleford, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Gia?"

"Is something wrong with here?"

"Is there somewhere that we can talk in private?" Frankie noticed a dark haired women coming out of the office.

"Aye, follow me." The two men walked over to the picnic tables. "Is Giavonnia alright?"

"She's being rather pissy today, her staff is afraid to go near her. You know anything about that?"

"I left this morning, without saying anything. She won't give me the name of the man that hurt her, so I can take care of it."

Frankie let out a laugh. "Let me tell you somethings about Gia, she's extremely strong willed. She protects those that she loves and cares about, and she's a proud Italian women. And the woman has a temper, I've been on the receiving end off."

"I just wanted to protect her."

"I can appreciate that, Sal and I do the same thing everyday or at least try to."

"Has she always been so..."

"Yes. When we were in high school, a football player said horrible things about her older sister Antonia. The guy was two times the size of Gia, she whooped his ass, made him announce in the quad in front of the school that he had lied and that he was a sorry. He and some of his buddies planned to seek revenge on Gia."

"Did they hurt the lass?"

"I found out that they were going to pen her down in the girls locker room after school. I got several of my friends and took off across campus afraid I was going to be too late. I got to the door, and heard screaming and crying. We busted into the locker room, Gia was sitting on the bench, surrounded by five football players laying on the floor withering in pain, crying and screaming like girls. She was painting her nails, looking board."

"Holy shit, what did she do to them?"

"She never would tell us, point is she can take care of herself. Don't get upset that she doesn't want protected. She considers it a weakness. I consider her to be like my little sister, I have to ask you. Do you have feelings for her?"

"I care for her deeply, all these attacks that have been happening to her. I can't help but want to protect her."

"Somewhere along the way she got her heart broke, and she doesn't think she deserves happiness. Maybe you can change that. I have to get back to work before my boss fires me." He stood up shaking his hand. "Don't let her push you away, she's got a little bit of stubborn Scottish in her, from her mother's side." Frankie heard him laugh as he got in his SUV, and drove back to Stockton.

Chibs got up, walking back towards the garage, Gemma watching him with interest, she had written down the licensees plate number. She was going to have Juice find out who the man in the fancy suit was.

XXX

She had her back to the door, she was busy putting together a proposal for adding on to a local hospital, De Rousse Construction was the legit business that she ran for her family. She was working late trying to get it done, so she could send it to the hospital board in the morning, everyone had gone home for the night. She was alone in the office, she liked it this way, peaceful and quiet.

She heard something in the hall, she walked over to her desk pulling out her Glock from the top drawer. She walked into the hall, looking around, not seeing anything she walked back into her office. Shutting the door, she was grabbed from behind, and thrown against the table. Knocking the wind out of her, she fell to the ground, dropping her gun, the assailant, kicked her in the ribs, she rolled in a ball, trying to come to her feet.

She was grabbed by the hair of the head and fling to the ground, the attacker was on top of her, hitting her, she was blocking his hits and hitting him back. She felt her skirt being ripped away, she was feeling for her dropped gun, she was slapped across the face, her eyes rolled back in her head.

XXX

Chibs was riding towards Stockton, he was picking up dinner and taking it to Giavonnia. Frankie had called and told him that she was working late, told him the code to get into the underground garage, and elevator. He was going to surprise her, and apologize for leaving the way he did this morning. He wanted to be with her, he would protect her as much as she would allow.

He stepped out of the elevator with the take out bag in his hand, smiling when he saw the light from her office, he was walking towards her door when the sound of gunshots rang out. He dropped the bag of food, and pulled out his gun, running towards her door in a panic, not knowing what he was going to find on the other side of the door.

 **AN: Okay my loves, I have to work tonight (Monday) so my next update will be Tuesday night. Hope you're liking this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Her hands closed over her gun, she picked it up, aiming it at her attacker she fired hitting him between the eyes, at point blank range, shoving him off of her, she fired three more into him just to make sure he was dead. The door crashed open against the wall, she directed the gun at the door, getting ready to fire, her eyes focused on Filip, standing in the door, dropped the gun to her side.

"Filip..." He rushed to her side, putting his own gun away, he pulled her into his arms.

"Look at me love. Are you whole? Did he hurt you?" Trying to regain control of her emotions, she shook her head, looking up at him. "Take to me baby."

"I'm good. I need to call my cleaner." She took a step away towards the desk, on shaking legs. Going to the phone, she called Paulie to come clean up. "I need to take a shower." He followed her to the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled her clothes off, stuffing them in a garbage bag and throwing them out on top of the body. She stepped back into the bathroom, turning on the shower, she steeped inside, letting the hot water wash over her. The door opened and Filip stepped inside, he grabbed her body wash, and cleaned the blood from her body. He titled her head back washing her hair, he noticed the new bruises to her body.

Pulling her close to him, he kissed her, turning off the water he reached out grabbing the towels and wrapping them around her body and one around his. She dried herself off, walking over to a walk in closet, she slowly got dressed. He walked in behind her, his hands going to her waist, she turned to look up at him. "I'm fine really!"

"Christ when I heard gunshots, I thought..."

"I'm always carrying, I keep one in my desk. My purse, car, stashed through out my house..."

"No more late nights at the office by yourself, either one of your men stay with you, if I can't be with you then I'm sending one of my guys over."

"I'm sure once Frankie and Sal find out about tonight, I won't even be allowed to use the bathroom without one of them right outside the door." She rolled her eyes, he kissed the side of her neck.

"We just want to keep you safe?"

"We?"

"I want to keep you safe Giavonnia, I want to protect you." He lowered his lips to hers, his hands entangling in her hair. "Promise me you won't go anywhere alone."

"Filip, I can take care of myself..."

"We can do this the easy way or hard way, it's your choice."

"Again not really afraid of you!" She started to walk out of the closet, he grabbed her arm, lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Maybe you should be lass." She was staring into his eyes, she kissed him, teasing him with her tongue, she heard him moan, as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"GIA!" She heard Paulie bellowing for her from the office. She pulled away from Chibs walking into her office.

"I'm right here, no need to yell!"

Paulie grabbed her arms looking over her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can you take the garbage out?"

"Of course, the rest of my crew us on the way. I've already called Frankie and Sal!"

"Really Paulie? Why did you call them?"

"Because they're you're security and they needed to know."

She rolled her eyes, kissing him on the check. She turned to look at Filip and smiled as she heard the elevator open and her security team running towards her office. Sal and Frankie came running in the door. Sal pulling her in his arms. "Bella, you gave me a scare! Are you hurt? Do we need to call Danni?'

"No Sal, I'm fine. Filip is going to take me home and stay with me tonight." Frankie stepped forward hugging Gia.

"You know that you're going to have to put a detail on you twenty-four, seven now Gia! You've had too many close calls."

"I know Frankie, I've already been told." She looked back and Filip nodded at Frankie like there was some mutual understanding.

"Teleford, we'll talk about keeping her safe."

"Aye."

"I'm in the room, mind if you don't talk like I'm not here?" She understood their protective nature as men, but she also able to take care of herself.

"Sorry love." Fillip's arms went around her waist, pulling her close. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, let me get my things." She picked up her purse and briefcase. Stuffing the hospital proposal into her briefcase to work on at home, she let Filip lead her to the garage. She walked over to her car, unlocking the doors and throwing her things on the passenger seat.

"Straight home, I'll be right behind you!" He kissed her gently on the lips. She climbed into her car, staring it up, she pulled out of her parking spot and waited for him to get behind her. The drive home was a quiet one, she pulled up the long drive, opening the garage and pulling in, he followed. She leaned her head against the back of her seat, trying to replay the nights events. She glanced up to see Filip standing at her door, looking at her with concern.

Opening the door, she reached over grabbing her things, she felt his hands on her waist pulling her out of the car. "Giavonnia?"

"I'm fine. It's been a long day." She kissed him, wrapping her an arm around his neck. He returned her kiss hungrily, pulling her close. She leaned into him, it felt good to rely on someone else strength. She broke off the kiss, looking up at him, she knew she could relax around him. and not have her guard up. She took his hand pulling him into the house. She dropped her purse and briefcase on the kitchen counter, turning around facing him she felt his arms go around her, he lifted her up holding her against his body, her arms going around his neck, her legs going around his waist.

His lips were against her ear. "I thought I'd lost you tonight, that you'd been taken from me." She pulled back to look into his eyes, seeing fear and something else she couldn't put her finger on, her heart started to beat faster.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." She knew it wasn't her fault, but she hated that she had put that look in his eyes. She was starting to feel things for him, that she hadn't let herself feel in years, not since college and that unfortunate incident. She had been foolish and young, she had decided never to make the same mistake again and she hadn't. Now at the moment, being wrapped in Fillip's arms, seeing the look in his eyes, she could easily go down that path again.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love. I'm just so glad that you're still here for me to hold." His lips again took hers prisoner, he sat her on the counter, his hands pulling at her shirt. The peal of the doorbell, stopped them. "You expecting anyone?"

"No." He stepped away from her pulling out his gun, heading towards her front door, she slid off the counter pulling her shirt down. She heard the front door unlock, and it open.

"Giavonnia Isabella, where are you my love!" Gia smiled putting her hand on Fillip's arm.

"Pappa, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd come when my daughter has been attacked?"

"You could have called me."

"Sal called me and told me, why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Did mamma come with you?"

"No, she sent me. Why don't you have a detail with you?"

"I have someone here to protect me tonight. Do you really think Sal and Frankie would let me go without."

"I want to meet him." Filip stepped around the kitchen, eyeing the man standing in Gia's livingroom.

"Papa, this is Filip Teleford, he's providing my protection tonight, Filip this is my father Giovonni." Filip held out his hand to shake Giovonni's, the Italian man eyed him.

"Mr. Teleford, are you willing to protect my baby with your life?"

"Aye, sir. I've come to care for her, and won't let harm come to her." Giovonni looked at the two of them, seeing the way the Scott looked at his daughter left him a little unsettled.

"Very well. But if anything happens to her on your watch, there will be hell to pay!" He pulled Gia into his arms hugging and kissing her. "Call your mamma tomorrow, she worries."

"Yes, papa." She walked him to the door, locking it after him. Smiling at Filip, he looked more relaxed now that her papa had left. "We're you nervous about something?"

"Just a little love. This is not how I saw meeting your da!" She let out a laugh, standing on tip toes and kissing him.

"Only get nervous if Sal and Frankie want to talk to you in private, then you know you're in a shit load of trouble." She walked back to the kitchen, leaving him to ponder that thought.

XXX

She left him in bed sleeping at three am, she was sitting in her livingroom in front of her laptop, papers spread out in front of her trying to get this proposal done by eight. She had a cup of coffee sitting in front of her, she was busy at work and didn't hear him come in. He sat down behind her on the couch, his hands going to her shoulders.

"What are you doing love?"

"I have to finish this up by this morning. I got interrupted last night."

"It's three am, you need some rest."

"I'm good, go back to bed." He kissed the back of her neck.

"I can't not with you looking so sexy!" She let out a laugh, pulling off her glasses.

"The sloppy, housewife look dose it for you?"

"It's the glasses..." She let out a laugh looking up at him. "It's just you, you're sexy no matter, what you're in or not in." He pulled her up off the floor, against him on the couch, cradling her in his arms.

"Be a good little biker, go back to work so I can work and I'll wake you up when I'm done." She heard him growl, as he trailed kisses down her throat.

"What if I don't wanna be a good little biker?" He nibbled on her ear.

"Then I won't wake you up in the best way possible." She smiled as he hands paused, and he pulled back looking at her. He seemed to be debating his options, he got up, holding her in his arms, he dropped her on the couch. She watched him go up the stairs, laughing at his hasty retreat. _Men, so predictable! Little did he know the best way possible was breakfast in bed! Not what he had in mind, she was sure!_

XXX

She had finished her work by five, she had her things put away, and started on breakfast. She carried a tray into the bedroom, seeing Fillip's sleeping form in her bed. Walking towards the bed, she put the tray on the floor, leaning over she kissed him on the lips. His arms were pulling her to him. "Good morning love!"

"Morning!"

"So I was a good little biker and went back to bed." He smiled at her as he rolled to his back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yes, you did." She leaned over, picking up the tray, placing it over his lap. "Breakfast in bed, the best way to be woken up." She winked at him, almost laughing at his look of disappointment. "Girls, gotta keep you on your toes!"

"You are a horrible tease lass, you'll pay for this!" She leaned over kissing him.

"Bring it!" She laughed as she heard him growl at her, she stepped into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. She was surprised she was left alone in the shower, she wrapped the towel around her body, when the door opened. Filip stood in the doorway, naked, he came towards her, pulling her towards him kissing her. He jerked the towel away from her body, throwing it to the floor.

He lifted her up, carrying her to the bathroom counter, his lips never leaving hers. "Christ, I want you!" His lips trailing down her neck, she let out a little moan. He pulled away, looking down at her and smiling. "No time, you'll have to wait until tonight.'

She let out a throaty laugh. "I'm not the one that's going to be sporting a hard on at work all day." She pulled him back kissing him, she smiled as she walked away. He let out a growl as he watched her walk away from him, planning on taking full revenge later on that afternoon.

XXX

He walked into her office, she was leaning over her desk, he listened to her end of the phone call. "I'll be there soon, I have to find someone to come with me. I'm fine, just being careful! I promise!" His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"This isn't what you had on this morning."

"I'm leaving for the day. As soon as I find someone to go with me."

"I can take you home love."

"I'm not going home, but you can come with me."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date every Wednesday afternoon!" Come on, I'm going to be late. We'll come back for your bike." She didn't miss the flash of jealously in his eyes. He followed her down to the garage, instead of getting into her sports car, she walked over to her pickup. He looked at her questionably, she smiled at him. They drove for thirty minutes before coming to a nice sized cabin, she pulled in front of the house. She climbed out of the truck, walking to the front door, he followed behind her, she opened the door walking in. "Nonno (grandfather), I'm here!"

"La mia bella nipotina! Dove sei stato" (My beautiful grad-daughter where have you been?)

"Sorry, Nonno. This is Filip Teleford. Filip this is my grandfather Stanley Tosca." The two men shook hands, Stanley sizing Filip up.

"Isabella, fix us lunch, while I talk to your young man/"

"Nonno essere bello!" (Grandfather, be nice!)

"Mia bella uno appena assicurandosi che egli è degno di te." ( My beautiful one just making sure he is worthy of you.) Gia glanced at the two men as she walked back towards the kitchen. Stanley kept his eyes on Filip's as his grand-daughter walked away. "Let's go for a walk while my Bella fixes us some lunch." Stanly walked towards the french doors. "Where are you from young man?"

"Scotland, by the way of Ireland."

"You care a deal for my Bella, don't you?" Chibs didn't know how to answer him. "I see the way you looked at her as she walked away, it's the same way I looked at my dear Kira. You love her, no?"

Chibs swallowed hard, he didn't know how to answer. He had given it much thought, he cared for Giavonnia. The thought of loving another women scared him, he didn't know if he could take losing another woman. "I care for her deeply, sir."

"I see it in your eyes boy, as soon as you can admit it to yourself, the soon you can tell her! One thing you need to know about my Bella, she guards her heart with good reason. She was betrayed once a long time ago, and we almost lost her, it may take time for her to admit her true feelings about you. Don't give up on her, keep fighting, she's well worth it."

The two men, stared at each other, they had stopped walking and were in the back of the yard. Gia had carried a tray of sandwiches and homemade soup out to the table on the patio, sitting it down, she looked out towards the two men, wondering what they were talking about. She smiled as they started walking back towards her.

XXX

He slowly crawled underneath her little sports car, hooking the bomb up to ignite once she started the car. She'd finally be out of his hair, and there was nothing security could do to stop it.

 **AN: Okay my loves, review! I'm using Babel fish for my Italian so hoping it's correct!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Driving along the back roads, heading towards Stockton and her office, she felt his eyes on her. "Did you have a nice talk with my nonno?"

"Aye." She looked over at him, feeling a little frustrated with him.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, it's between the two of us!" She let out a disgusted huff, which made him laugh. He leaned over kissing her check, his hand sliding up the front of her t-shirt. She batted at his hand, pushing it away, frowning at him. "Come on lass. Don't tell me, you've never pulled over on back roads."

"Filip Teleford..." She slowed down pulling over, and putting the truck in park. She felt him unbuckle her seat belt and pull her across his lap. "Just so you know, I've never been parking along these back roads."

"Come on love, not even in high school?"

"Especially not in high school. My sisters most likely, me..no."

"So you were a good girl?" His lips were trailing kisses down the side of her neck, his hands, lifting her t-shirt up. His hands reached behind her to undo her bra. "So fucking beautiful!"

XXXX

She pulled into the garage, parking the truck with the rest of the company vehicles. They started walking across the garage, he took her hand, pulling her towards his bike. She was laughing, heading to her car, shaking her head at him. The explosion took them both by surprise, she was walking up to her car, when the bomb was detonated. She was thrown against back twenty feet, and landed on her stomach, Chibs had been across the garage, and seen it all happen, he ran to her still body, his heart racing.

Her car was in flames, he carefully turned her over, as the garage filled with security. "Giavonnia, baby open your eyes." There was no response. "Come on beautiful, talk to me." He had her cradled in his arms, blood was dripping down from her fore head. Every moment she was out, he felt more panic rise up, he felt a weak pulse. Sal came running towards him.

"What the hell?"

"We just got back, her car blew up. She was so close to it." Sal picked up his phone, calling for a medical team to come down to the garage. The rushed out, taking Gia from Chibs' arms.

"We've got her from here." Sal put his hand out to stop Chibs from following.

"I'll be dammed if I leave her side." He pushed passed the man, following the gurney that held her. He knew in that instant that he was in love with her, seeing her lying motionless on the gurney was almost too much for him to bare. He followed them to the medical floor, his eyes on her face, willing her to open her eyes. She was whisked away through double doors, he started pacing the hall.

How did this happen, he should have forced her to go with him. He leaned against the wall, sliding down sitting on the floor. Some unknown person was trying to take her from him, he was going to find the person responsible and make them pay. The doors opened and she stumbled out, her head looking behind her.

"I'm fine Danni, calm the fuck down!"

"Giavonnia Isabella De Rousse, get your ass back here or I'm calling your mom!"

"I have a bump on the head, I'm fine." She ran into a mass of muscle, she was lifted up and carried back through the doors. She looked into Chibs eyes. "Oh sure, take her side!" She heard him chuckle, right before he gently kissed her.

"Aye, I am love. I need you to get checked out, make sure you're whole."

I'm perfectly fine!" She was gently laid back on the gurney, he kissed her on the forehead.

He looked up at Danni. "Take care of my love, yeah?"

"Of course Filip. You can stay, with her if you want. I'm just waiting for her cat scan to come back and x-rays, make sure nothing is broken. And you can make sure her ass stays put!"

She frowned at her long time friend Danni, as she walked out the room, she heard him let out a chuckle. "Traitor."

"Aww come on love, it's just to make sure you're whole." She looked over at him, she saw the look of exhaustion on his face and in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She heard him exhale deeply, before taking her hand. "Giavonnia..." He kissed her, brushing the hair away from her face. Danni came back into the room, looking at the couple.

"Gia, you're fine, you're scan is clear and nothing is broken. Filip, will you make sure she gets home?"

"Yeah!" Danni left the room, leaving the two of them alone. He helped her up from the gurney, his arm, going around her waist, giving her support. "Let's get you home. You think you can ride?"

She smiled at him. "You've been dying to get me on the back of your bike." She heard him laugh, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Aye! Come on, let's get you home my love." She followed him out to his bike, he handed her a helmet. She watched him climb on his bike, she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She held onto him tightly as he took off,she smiled as the wind whipped around her. She was cold, from the night air, but it was refreshing, she was shivering when he stopped the bike in front of her house.

He climbed off his bike, pulling her off with him. "Christ, you're frozen. I should haven given you my jacket!" She pulled off the helmet, cupping his face, she leaned up to kiss him.

"Then you can warm me up." She smiled at him, turning to walk to the front door, digging in her bag for her keys. He was behind her, his hands, running his hands up and down her arms. She walked into the house, his arms were around her, his lips were trailing kisses along the side of her neck. "Hungry?"

"Let's get you warmed up." She turned to face him, his arms engulfed her, she was still feeling like a block of ice. He picked her up, holding her close, carrying her up stairs to her room.

XXX

Laying on his chest, she smiled feeling warm and toasty, laying in his arms. She raised her head to see he was still sleeping, he looked so peaceful. She was really pissed that someone blew up her car, and tried to take her with it. This was starting to get ridiculous, she was tired of this asshole threatening her. She was going to have to figure out who was after her become bait.

She knew at least three men that would probably not agree to it, that's why she couldn't let them know what she was doing. Someone was trying to kill her, it was just a matter of time before they hurt those close to her, including Filip. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning."

"What's wrong love?" She sat up looking at him.

"I care for you Filip, but I can't be with you anymore. Whoever is trying to kill me, will hurt everyone I care about."

"I'm not leaving you Giavonnia." He pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to protect you."

"Filip, please. They tried to blow me up last night!"

"I'm aware of that love, I was there!"

"Why are you so damn Stubborn!"

"Because I care about you, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you!" His kiss was angry and hard. "I'm not going to let you go." He brushed her hair out of her face.

"I have to get ready for work." She pulled away from him, going towards the bathroom. He grabbed her pulling her back to him.

"You're not going today, I've already talked to Sal and Frankie."

"Now wait just a damn minute. I am going to work, so if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready!" She slammed into the bathroom, taking her phone with her, calling the office. She was having a car sent to pick her up in a hour. She started getting ready for work, she was good and pissed by the time she was ready. She walked out of the bathroom, to find an empty bedroom, she walked down stairs to find Filip in her kitchen.

"Have a good day!" She walked out the front day, to his cursing, climbing into the company car. She ordered the driver to take her to the Belle Nortte office. She's be working from there today, she called and let Mia know, swearing her to secrecy.

"Sal, Frankie, and Filip have already have called demanding to know where you are."

"I have to get some work done, without suits and muscle breathing down my neck."

"At least call one of them all three of them...they are making me crazy."

"You call one of the three of them and tell them I'm fine."

"Gia"

"Tell them I'm fine!" She ended the call, and went back to work, it was mid-morning before she walked out of the office and found Filip leaning against the bar. She let out a long sigh, and walked towards him. "How long have you been here?"

"All morning."

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"Right now, it's protecting you!" He pulled her into his arms kissing her. "And if you ever take off again like that, I swear to God love."

"So, can I interest you in one of the fine ladies here at Bella Notte?"

"The only one I'm interested in is you." He picked her up, carrying her into her office, kicking the door shut with his booted foot. He sat her on her desk, pushing her skirt up over her hips. Running hid fingers over the front of her panties, she let out a moan.

His lips graze her ear, kissing and sucking at her earlobe. "Do you have dress clothes here?"

"Yes. Why?" He stood up, and ripped open her shirt | went flying. He pulled her shirt away until it was handing off her arms. He buried his head between her breast. He pulled down the cups of her bra, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, gently sucking. She moaned, his name, moving her hips against him. His hand moved down to the waist band of her panties, slipping underneath, to her clit.

His fingers slowly rubbed over it, making her cry out. She felt him rip, away her panties, he pushed her back on her desk, as he unbuckled his belt. She watched as his jeans fell to the floor, she sat up, pushing his boxers down, smiling up at him. He pulled her to the edge of the desk, entering her with a hard thrust.

"Filip!"

"Who do you belong to?"

"lo appartengo a te! I belong to you!" He pulled her to him, kissing her. He sat down in one of the chairs facing her desk, she was straddling his hips. She cupped his face, kissing him. She pushed his Kutte off his shoulders, then pulled his t-shirt off, leaning down she took his nipple in her mouth and sucked. She heard him moan, his hands were in her hair, his thrusts became harder and faster. She met his movements, holding on to the back of the chair for balance. She screamed his name as she came, continuing to rock her hips back and forth, helping him find his.

"Giavonnia!" His arms wrapped around her waist as he found his release, his face was besting between her breasts. He raised his head, pulling her lips down to his, kissing her. She got up from the chair, going to the closet in the corner, pulling out a new shirt. She felt her arms go around her, pulling her against him. "Let's get some lunch."

She started to argue with him about not being hungry, but knew she had to pick her battles. She finished redressing, taking his hand she led him out of the office and into the kitchen in search of some food. She pulled out some left over chicken, and pasta salad, fixing him a plate. She fixed herself a small salad, he frowned at her lunch. "I can't afford to eat like a man and keep my body in shape."

"There's nothing wrong with your body love. I like it just the way it is!" He pulled her to his side.

"And that's why I'm eating a salad, to keep it this way. I have to hit the gym, later, it's been days since I've had a good work out."

"You need to rest, your body was put through trauma last night."

"Danni gave me a clean bill of health. I'm fine." She finished eating her salad, knowing that afternoon workout was going to be a rough one. She leaned over lissing him. "You worry too much."

"It's because I care about you. I want you safe..."

"I'm not glass I'm not going to break.." One of the girls came in the kitchen followed by Sal and Frankie, Gia rolled her eyes, they must have broke Mia down or followed the company cars. "Boys!"

Sal stormed towards her. "Bella!"

"Sal, I'm still in one piece, so calm down." She could see that Frankie was pissed at her, he wouldn't even look at her. "When are you two going to realize I can handle my shit! You act like I'm some fragile piece of glass, that will shatter!"

"You know why we're so protective Bella. Ever since Marco..."

"Sal! Lui è passato e il passato è morto!" (He's the past and the past is dead!) She stormed out of the kitchen, not liking that he brought up the past in front of Filip. That was something she had no intention of reliving or telling. She walked out the front doors, the once sunny day had turned stormy. She stood out in the rain, closing her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Frankie was at her side.

"Gia, we protect you because we care."

"I know but it wasn't fair of him to bring up Marco in front of Filip. It's not something I want to share."

"He needs to know about your past, it's the only way for a future."

"There isn't any reason to bring him up."

XXX

Chibs stood with the doors slightly ajar, wondering if Marco was the the person now threatening his love. He thought back to Stanly's words of her being betrayed, and the family almost losing her. He saw how upset she got at the mention of Marco, he would need Juice to dig into her past and see what he could find.

 **AN: More of Gia's past is coming to light, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to have another chapter later.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Absolutely not Bella!"

"You don't have the body for the costume Sal."

"Your papa would kill me, if he knew you were dancing at the Jellybean."

"I'm not technically dancing, I'm doing a job. We've been after this Russian ass for months."

"What about your man? How will he feel about it?"

"He'll be fine, considering he won't know!"

"Frankie, help me out!"

"Sal, she's right. Gia is the only one for the job."

"So boys I will see you tonight at the Jellybean. I need to go get ready for tonight."

She left her office, going home to get ready for tonight's job. She was lucky Filip was out on club business, so she could do this job without him knowing. She pulled into her garage, leaving the door up. She flew into the house, down stairs to the hidden room in the basement. She thumbed through the closet, looking for her stripper costume she needed, grabbing her shoes and make-up case. Not wanting to take chances she grabbed a wig, just to had to her mystery.

She ran back up the stairs, out to her car and left the house heading back to her office meeting Sal and Frankie. She climbed into the back of the SUV, as Sal drove them to the Jellybean.

"Did you come up with a name Bella?"

"Nikki"

"And what will you be dancing to?" Frankie asked.

"Pour Some Sugar On Me."

"Good Choice Nikki!"

XXX

She sat in the dressing room at the Jellybean, applying dark Make-up, she was already dressed and her hair done. She had taken one of the dancers as they were coming in from the parking lot, tied her up, and tossed her in the back of the SUV. She was waiting to go one next, she slipped on her shoes walking towards the stage.

"Welcome Nikki to the stage!" Gia strutted out to the stage, as her music started to play. She searched the crowd finding their intended target, she worked that side of the stage, she caught the bikers out of the corner of her eye. That was unfortunate that Jax, Happy, and Filip were there tonight. Well Filip had some explaining to do, because he was suppose to be out of town.

She worked the pole like a pro, she caught Filip's eyes widen out of the corner of her eye. She let a few of the Russian's stick dollar bills in her g-string, dancing around the stage, she paid attention to her mark. She was hoping that he'd ask for a private dance, her music finished and she walked off the stage. She walked out onto the floor, the manger waved her over.

"Nikki, room 2 private lap dance." She walked towards the room, seeing Sal standing at the door, he winked at her. She opened the door, turning on the music she started to dance for the Russian, the door slowly opened and Sal slipped in. He walked in behind the man, twisting his neck, breaking it, she got off his lap, grabbing her robe.

The door busted open and all hell broke loose, two Russians came hauling ass inside, Sal had already run out the door. She was thrown against the wall, a gun put to her head. She was screwed and she knew it! She was hoping she could sell it or she was dead.

"Please don't hurt me! This big black man burst in and snapped his neck! He ran out!" She started to cry, just to sell it.

"Don't cry little girl." She was dragged out of the private room by the two goons. She saw the three bikers standing up, seeing her being dragged out, she knew this was going to get messy. Frankie and Sal came rushing in, taking out the two goons, she was thrown over Frankie's shoulder and carried out too the SUV. They peeled out of the parking lot.

She took the stripper heels off, grabbing her bag from the floor, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled on a pair of boots, she looked behind them, seeing motorcycle lights. "Wants us to pull over Bella?"

"No way, I'm going to have to explain some shit." She heard the men laugh, as they drove her to the office so she could pick up her car. She pulled her things together, throwing them in her car, hearing a motorcycle pulling into the garage she waited. She watched him pull up, stopping his bike, he stormed towards her. Pulling her into his arms. "What exactly were you doing at the Jellybean?"

"What were you doing?"

"A job. You're turn."

"Club business."

"Okay, then. Later!" She started to climbed into the car, he grabbed her pulling her towards him.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Like that did you?" He nodded his head, crushing his lips to hers. "Meet me at the house, and maybe I'll do a repeat performance. I don't have a stripper pole, but we'll figure something out." She laughed when she heard him growl, he pulled her against him. She pushed away from him, getting into her car. "Catch me if you can!"

She peeled out of the garage, watching him follow her back to Charming. She pulled up the drive, he was hot on her tail, she pulled into the garage. She climbed out of her car, going into the house, she dropped her things by the door. He picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

"I wasn't happy about watching all those men, touch you, look at you."

"It was for a job."

"You belong to me!"

"Yes, only you." She kissed him, smiling. "I made $300 tonight, so I may have found a new career." She heard him growl, at her as he began tugging her jeans off.

XXX

"You want to go to Mass and my family dinner with me?"

"Aye!"

"You do know that you will be interrogated at dinner right?"

"I can handle it, love."

"Don't cry if you wind up in cement shoes, in the bottom of the river." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Are you going to dress as the good little Catholic girl"

"You like that look?"

"I like all your looks!" She rolled her eyes, rolling out of bed, she headed into the bathroom. He followed her pulling her against him. "You're beautiful!" She stepped into the shower, he followed her.

"You're going to make us late!" She laughed when he just left her alone and took a shower on his side. She stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She dried her hair, french braiding it, doing her make up light. She walked into the bedroom, pulling on her bra and panties, she pulled on a pair of silk thigh highs as Filip walked into the room.

"I have to sit through Mass and family dinner knowing you have that underneath your dress?"

"Sucks to be you!" She pulled a wrap around dress out of her closet, and matching pumps slipping them on. She watched him getting dressed, he pulled her into his arms.

"Like what you see?" He grinned at her.

"Maybe...not bad!"

XXX

They were getting ready to walk into the De Rousse house for the family dinner, Gia turned towards Filip smiling. "Are you ready for this?" She was nervous, he had no idea what he was about to face. It just wasn't her mother and father, her sisters and their husbands and children, but her nonni would be there, and her zios and zias. She wasn't kidding about the interrogation, she just hoped he wouldn't leave her because of it. They would have to except that he wasn't Italian, her mother wasn't fully Italian and neither was nonna Kira. Both marriages worked out wonderfully, nonna Kira was Scottish, so she had hopes that Filip and hers relationship would be accepted.

She's give up her position as head of the family if it wasn't accepted, she owned two of her own business she's be fine. They walked into the front door, pulling him with her. Her mamma came towards her. "Giavonnia, you brought a friend?"

"Mamma, this is Filip. Filip this is my mamma Isabella."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Hanno portato a casa un scozzesi?" (You have brought home a Scotsmen?)

"Sì. mamma. Mi preoccupo per lui!" (Yes mamma. I care for him.)

"Welcome to our home Filip."

She turned to him, smiling. "She asked about me bringing home a Scotsmen. I told her yes, that I care for you." She kissed him, before pulling him further into the house. "Just as a warning don't put your back to Nonna Sophia, she likes to grab male asses." She watched him, as his eyes widened. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Gia walked into the family room, it was full of family, all eyes were on her and Filip.

She was greeted by her family, she smiled. "Si tratta di Filip, lui è mio amico speciale, si prega di essere gentili con lui. È importante per me." (This is Filip, he is my special friend, please be kind to him. He is important to me.) She whispered to him the translation, she assured him that everyone spoke English but some of her relatives were old school, and preferred to speak Italian at family gatherings to ensure the young ones learned.

They stepped into the room together, she made the rounds introducing Filip to each relative. She was called to the kitchen to help fix dinner, she looked at him smiling. "Good luck!"

She walked into the kitchen, her eyes zeroed in on her sister Antonia. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I fell down the stairs. Don't make a big deal of it Gia!"'

"Bullshit! Did Michael do this to you?" Her sister started to cry, Gia felt the rage building up, she had to fight to push it back down. "This isn't alright Tonia! Do you want Sophia growing up thinking it's okay to be hit by a man? Do you want little Mikey thinking it's okay to hit woman?"

"No Gia, he was sorry. He was frustrated about work, and his expense account."

"I'm going to take care of it." She walked out of the kitchen, running into Filip, his hands were on her, she could see the rage in his eyes.

"Your brother in law is the one that attacked you? Then he took it out on your sister."

Gia dragged Filip down the hall to an office, pushing him against the wall. "Forget what you heard! I will handle my family's shit!"

"I'm your old man, I should be handling it, he put his hands on you."

"It's a family issue, it will be handled." She walked through the door, leaving him. If he couldn't handle the fact, that she could deal with her own shit, then maybe they didn't need to be together. He walked out of the office, down the hall, planning on leaving, he'd call Jax to come pick him up. Gia's grandmother walked up taking his arm.

"Go for a walk with me young man. I'm Gia's nonna Sophia."

"Mrs. De Rousse."

"Please call me nonna. I have a feeling you will someday." Chibs blushed at the comment, not sure what to say. The little lady took his arm. leading him to a masive garden. "My Bella, is a special young lady."

"Yes, she is."

"You love her, don't you young man? I know she loves you. I see it in her eyes." Chibs was speechless at the confession. "Bella has guarded her heart for long enough, it's about time she let someone in again. You are the first man she has brought home, in ten years." She sat down on a bench pulling Chibs with her. "She met a boy in college, he won her heart, she was so happy. They planned their wedding. Little did we know he was sent from a rival family to try to take over, he'd been stealing secrets for the whole two years they'd been together. Gia discovered the betrayal, when she confronted him, he beat her to near death. If Frankie hadn't gotten there in time. She closed down after that, not trusting herself, she put a wall up."

Chibs felt his stomach tighten at the story that he'd been told. "What happened to the man?"

"Marco, was killed, he had an unfortunate accident. I tell you this because I can see that you have a good heart. It takes a special and strong man to love my Bella. I think you are that man. My son might give you hell about not being Italian, but I'll remind him his wife wasn't either."

He smiled down at the little old woman. "I love your grand-daughter, I just haven't been brave enough to tell her yet."

"Don't take too long, today is short, and tomorrow is never promised."

"Nonna, are you out here? Lunch is ready." Gia step outside, seeing her grandmother and Filip talking. She walked towards the two of them, she had thought Filip had left her out of anger.

"Stavo solo conoscere il giovane. Digli che lo ami, prima che sia troppo tardi." (I was just getting to know your young man. Tell him you love him, before it is too late.) Sophia walked into the house, leaving the couple alone.

"I thought you left me." She was looking down at the ground.

"I had a heart to heart with your nonna."

"She's very wise woman, she likes to meddle but it's an Italian trait."

"What did she tell you before she walked inside?" He was standing in front of her, his hands cupping her face.

"Giving me some personal advice." She stood on her tip toes, kissing him.

 **AN: My loves, I have to work this weekend, so I may not get to update again until Monday!**


	10. Chapter 10

The patio doors flew open, Gabby stood in the door. "Stop playing grab ass in the garden, and come in to eat before papa and the Zias come out and drag you two in." Pulling Filip inside the house, she led him to the dinning room, finding her seat near the head of the table next to her papa. The men of the table stood up, as she came to the table, showing her respect.

She sat down, Filip pushed in her chair, his hands, gently brushing her shoulders. Platters were passed, Gia put very little on her plate. Her father frowned at her. "Giavonnia Isabella, put more on your plate. You eat barley enough to keep a bird alive. Tell her Filip."

"I've been trying to since the day we met, but she won't listen to me."

"Enough! I eat plenty!" She picked at her plate, still bothered about her brother in law, noticing the coward wasn't attending dinner today. She felt Filip's eyes on her, she turned, to look at him. She mumbled under her breathe about meddling men going to be the death of her. She felt his hand, on her thigh, he looked at her and smiled.

She was pushing him out the door by three so they could head back to Charming. "Is this where you hope on your Harley and take off and I never see you again?" She was only half kidding, dealing with a family dinner wasn't for the faint of heart. Then there was the whole brother in law fight, that they'd had.

"Of course not, I care about you. Why would you think that?" He looked at her as he drove them home.

"It was a lot to deal with." He pulled over to the side of the road, pulling her into his arms.

"We have about three hours before my family dinner, if that doesn't make you go running off into the night I think we're good." He kissed her lips, before releasing her. He pulled back onto the road, and drove them back to the house.

XXX

She ran into the house to change clothes, somehow she didn't think her little Catholic girl look would go over at the biker family dinner. Not to mention they were taking the bike. Chibs followed her into the bedroom, watching her change clothes, he tried to help her. He was rewarded with a slap on the hand and quickly told he wasn't really helping.

She heard him laugh, that deep sexy laugh, that made her weak in the knees. The one where is eyes lite up, and his dimples shown, it really did weaken her resolve and the damn man knew it. His arms were wrapped around her naked waist, she was lifted off her feet and carried to the bed.

"We've got plenty of time."

XXX

They were cutting it close, he pulled up in front of Gemma's house at a quarter til six. "We're late!"

"Dinner isn't for another fifteen minutes. we're fine." He pulled her in for a kiss as she pulled off her helmet. His hands cupping her ass, pulling her tight against him. The door opened and Gemma stepped at, glaring at the both of them.

"You two want to stop playing grab ass and come in and eat?" She turned around and walked back into the house. Gia glared at Chibs, he was laughing at her.

"That's twice today we've been accused of playing grab ass!"

Leaning closer to her, he whispered in her esr. "Just wait until I get you home, and see what I grab!" She slapped at his stomach as the door opened again. Jax was standing in the doorway, grinning.

"Ma, is having a fit, would you two come on." Chibs took Gia by the hand dragging her into the house. He pulled her to the last to empty seats at the table. Once seated he put his arm along the back of her chair.

Jax sat down at the head of the table, welcoming everyone. He smiled at Chibs. "Do you want to introduce your friend?"

Chibs smiled at Gia. "This is Giavonnia De Rousse, she's special to me." He leaned over kissing her, laying claim to her in front of his brothers and anyone else there to witness it. The food was passed, again Gia put very little on her plate. She knew Filip was frowning at her.

"I'm still full from lunch with my family." The man next to her, started loading hee plate with food. She frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"You're way to skinny little girl!" She frowned at the tattooed man. Chibs started laughing, looking at the pissed of look on Gia's face.

"Thanks Hap!" She turned and glared at Filip.

"Culo!" (Ass)

"What did you say?" Chibs looked at her, waiting for her to translate.

"I said sweet!" She heard a snort from across the table, a man with blonde spikey hair and blue eyes was staring at her, his face broke out in a smile. She hadn't counted on someone being able to understand Italian. She was hoping he wouldn't rat her out, but since he was a friend he probably would tell Chibs exactly what she said.

She looked down at her plate and started eating, joining in on the conversation. His family dinner was a lot like hers, only a little calmer and in English. She picked at her food, mostly pushing it around her plate. She felt eyes on her, she glanced up to see Gemma staring at her. She returned the woman's gaze.

She helped clear the table afterwards, one of the woman pulling her to the side. "Don't get to comfortable with Chibs. He'll get tired of you, and be back on my bed soon enough."

Gia let out a throaty laugh, looking the woman up and down. She smiled at the woman. "You're fooling yourself whore. He's been in my bed every night, why would he ever leave. I suggest that you and the rest of your friends stay away from him or you'll disappear."

"You can't threaten me, I'm protected by the Sons."

"You really have no idea who your fucking with do you? Test me and see what happens!" She walked away, the Croweater grabbed her by her braid, yanking her back. Gia heard Gemma let out a yell, she grabbed the girls hands removing them from her braid. She took her by the arm, dragging her outside. She took her to the corner of the house slamming her against the side. "You have until the morning to get out of Charming. If I see you anywhere near the Sons or Chibs, you will never be found."

The fear in the Croweater's eyes made Gia smile, she released hee watching her scamper away. Gia walked back into the house. Chibs was standing in the kitchen with Jax and Happy. She smiled at them. "What's the problem boys?"

Chibs went to her looking her over. "Are you okay love?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be."

"Gem said that Becky started something with you..."

"Filip please I would never want to cause a disruption at your family dinner. I walked your friend Becky to her car and wished her well." She turned to walk away from him, she was pulled into his arms, he kissed her. "Somehow I think there's more to your story."

She raised her eyebrows at him, she wasn't about to tell him that she'd just threatened some little whore with death for even suggesting she was going to be with her man. These little bike whores better understand that Chibs belonged to Gia and she'd fuck them up for touching him.

She heard Gemma clear her throat, she turned to look at the woman. Sensing that she wanted to have a chat. "I'm fine, go join your brothers while I help Gemma with dessert." She waited for him to walk off before facing the other woman.

"You handled the Becky situation with class."

"I didn't want to cause Filip any embarrassment, or show you disrepair in your home."

"You care for him then?"

Gia didn't feel is was any of Gemma's business what she felt for Filip or what their relationship was or wasn't. She looked at the woman sizing her up, coming to the realization that Gemma was the mother figure to this family. She was watching out for her son. "I care for him, deeply."

"He's had a tough couple of years, what with his wife and Irish bitch broke heart, gave him hope there was a chance for them, then crushed him. He deserves some happiness. I see the way he looks at you. He's falling for you, if you break his heart I'll come after you."

Gia cliched her jaw at the mention of Chibs having a wife and child, it was something she didn't know about, she was pissed at Gemma's threats. She hid her emotions, something she'd learned to do at early age. She needed to get out of the kitchen before her emotions betrayed her.

"I need to step out and make a phone call."

"Okay, I'll start serving dessert." Gemma cursed herself, she'd seen the flash of emotion, Gia didn't know about Fiona or Kerrianne. She called the guys in for dessert, she'd give the Italian ten more minutes before she confessed to Chibs what she had done.

XXX

Chibs walked into the kitchen scanning the room for Giavonnia, he felt it in his gut something was wrong. She was missing from the room, Gemma looked nervous, he walked over to the woman he jokingly called mom. "Where's Giavonnia?"

"She stepped outside to make a phone call. I screwed up, I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" He felt panic rise up, he knew whatever Gemma haf said or done wasn't good. The woman liked to meddle in the relationships of her boys saying she was watching out for them.

"I mentioned that you had a wife and daughter. How horrible Fiona had been to you."

"I hadn't told her about them yet. Christ!" Chibs stormed out of the house looking around for Gia, not seeing her, he jumped on his bike to look for her. She was on foot, so she couldn't have gotten far. He was riding the route back to her house, hoping he'd find her along the way.

She lived ten miles from Gemma, he was getting worried because he hadn't seen hee. He was almost to her house. He pulled over, taking off his helmet, he called her, it went straight to voicemail. Letting out a string of curse words, he put the phone back in his Kutte.

Wondering where in tge hell she was, he started riding to her house. Still no sign of her, he called Jax, asking for help. His brothers fanned out, ridding the streets ending at Giavonnia's house. There was no sign of her.

Chibs was beside himself with worry, he called Frankie letting him know that Gia took off on her own and now she was missing. The man ripped off some Italian, Chibs sure it wasn't nice. He ended the call.

He was going to Stockton to see if Mia had picked he'd up and taken her there.

XXX

Gia walked down the street talking to Mia, when a Sheriff's car pulled up beside her. "You need a ride somewhere Ms. De Rousse?"

"I'm waiting for a ride to Stockton Sheriff Jarry."

"Get in, I'll give you a ride." Gia climbed inti the car, shutting the door. After ten minutes of silence, Jarry looked at Gia. "I'm going to get right to the point. Stat away from Filip Telford, he belongs to me!"

"That so Sheriff?"

"We have been in a relationship for the last six months, until you came along. You're just some itch he's scratching!"

This was the second time tonight that she'd been told she was just something for him to pass the time with. Not backing down from a fight ever, Gia looked at her, and laughed. "Who's bed has he been in for the past three weeks. Not your's but mine. Has he met your family?"

She waited for an answer, not getting one she again laughed as they pulled into Stockton city limits. She gave the address to her office. "Thanks for the ride Sheriff!"

Getting out of the car, she went into the buiding, she just needed to hide out, gather her thoughts and come up with a plan of action.


	11. Chapter 11

Chibs had called her cell phone a dozen times, and gotten the voicemail each time. he was moving past frustrated, and panic, and heading towards pissed. He understood that she was upset about not knowing about his wife and daughter, but to leave and now not answer him was uncalled for. He climbed off his bike, walking to the elevator, typing in the code that would take him to her floor.

By the time he got to her office he was livid, he was ready to shake the shit out of her for making him worry. He pushed the door open so hard, it exploded onto the wall, she spun around glaring at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" His jaw was clinched, he shook her as he asked. She jerked out of his grasp, slapping him across the face.

"Excuse the hell out of me for needing space from you. Not only do I learn that you're married and have a child, but I get approached by not one but two of your lovers telling me that you're going to get bored with me soon or to stay away from you. So fuck off if I don't give a rat's tiny ass that you're upset!" She stormed out of the office towards the elevators not wanting to be in the same room as him. He chased after her, grabbing her again.

"What the hell are you talking about Giavonnia?"

"Your girlfriend the Sheriff? Apparently I'm just an itch your scratching, that you've been with her for six months. I'm going to make this real easy for you, get away from me, I don't want to see you again. Whatever we had, it's over." The elevator door opened, she started to get on, he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms.

"I don't know what crock of lies she's been telling you, but I haven't been with the Sheriff, in three months. From the moment you ran into me, I've wanted you and only you. Jesus Giavonia..." His lips captured hers, his arms pulling her closer to him.

"You're married and have a child."

"It's a long story, I've always planned on telling you. Fiona and I are only married on paper. ..." She tried to walk away from him, he pulled her back. "Please...let me explain." There was a pleading in his eyes, that made her stop and listen to him. He lead her back to her office, sitting with her on the couch. She couldn't help but wipe away the tears after his story.

"Do you still love her then."

"Aye." He said softly, that one word cut her heart in two. "She's the mother of my child, I'll always love her, she'll always have a special place in my heart. Gia felt her heartbreaking, she wanted to get up and run, she couldn't look at him, because if she did, she's start crying. She could allow herself to cry, tears were a weakness, she had let her guard down, and again the damage had been done. "Giavonnia, I want to be part of your life. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner..." He kissed her, his hands entwined into her hair.

"Filip.." He was kneeling in front of her, she touched his face leaning forward kissing him. "Take me home." He pulled her up off the couch, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's go home, yeah?" He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the elevator. She was trying to get control of her emotions, she had never been so out of control until she met him. Being out of control could be dangerous, for her and all those associated with her. He pushed her against the elevator wall. "Are you okay love?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The elevator opened, she followed him out to his bike, climbing on behind him. A man stepped out from the corner of the garage watching her take off with the biker.

XXX

She was standing in the shower, with her eyes closed replaying the events from last night. She leaned back against the shower wall, exhaling slowly. She had to be at the office in a hour, she had a long day ahead of her. She stepped from the shower, wrapping the towel around her body, it was three in the morning. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

She glanced up, seeing him leaning against the bathroom door. "You're up early love. "

"Couldn't sleep." His arms were wrapped around her waist, he kissed her.

"You okay?" She looked at him and just nodded, how could she tell him that she had a horrible feeling of self dread.

"Go back to bed, get some rest. I'm going to head in early."

"Give me a minute, I'll follow you."

"Fillip, that's not necessary. Go back to bed and get some sleep."

"Call me when you get there."

"You worry to much, I'll be fine." She kissed him, as they were walking out of the bathroom, she got dressed leaving him in bed.

"I want to talk to you about something tonight." His words caught her as she walked out the door.

"I'll be home, early." It made her nervous, he wanted to talk. She walked down the stairs, heading towards the garage, glancing at her watch it was going on three-thirty. She was going to stop, grab some breakfast, then head to the office. She pulled out of the garage, headed down the drive, she pulled onto the street heading towards Stockton.

She noticed the headlights tailing her, as soon as she pulled out of the drive. The driver kept up with her turn for turn, she reached into her purse, pulling out her gun. Laying it on the seat, she flipped off the safety. She floored the the gas pedal, watching the headlights keeping up with her. The car caught up with her, hitting her rear bumper, spinning her out, she came to a stop in the middle of the road. Hitting her head on the steering wheel, she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

She picked up her phone, hitting redial, Filip's groggy voice answered his phone. "Love you at work?"

"Not exactly, I've been run off the road between my house and Stockton." She dropped the phone on the seat, picking up her gun, a man started walking towards her. She climbed out of her car, aiming her gun at the dark shadow. She fired off a couple of rounds at the figure walking towards her. He turned around, jumping in his car and leaving.

She leaned against her car, hearing Chibs ride up on his motorcycle. He jumped off, running towards her. "You okay love?"

"I'm fine." He touched her forehead, kissing her. "Guess you're following me to work now?"

XXX

He pulled over to the side of the road, hitting the steering wheel. She never use to carry, he wasn't warned about that, he knew about the biker she was shacking up with. Since he wasn't with her, he thought, she's be easy to kill, he was disappointed. He had been looking forward to killing her for years now, he was going to have to wait a while longer.

XXX

He followed her up to her office, she opened the door, his arms were wrapped around her waist. She pulled him inside with her, she was starving, not having gotten a chance to stop for breakfast. She fixed some coffee, he turned her around in his arms. "I love you Giavonnia." He was looking into her eyes, he lowered his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved back to look at her, his hands going around her waist.

"I love you too." She was lifted off her feet, and carried to the couch, he laid her down. He laid down on top of her, kissing her again, his hands moving under her shirt.

"It's only four am, no one will be here for hours." He raised his eyebrows at her. She laughed, pulling him back down for a kiss. She didn't want to be needy, but she really wanted to hear him say it again. He looked down at her, "You're so fucking beautiful. I can't believe I'm such a lucky bastard to have you. I love you, I think I have since I met you."

"I love you too."

XXX

She pulled her clothes back on, smiling down at him, he grabbed her ass pulling her back down on top of him. "I need to leave, get ready for work." His arms were pulling her back down, closer to him. "See you tonight?"

"Yes."

"I'll come get you later. Wait for me."

"I'll think about it." She started to get up, he pulled her back down to his chest. He brushed her hair away from her face, taking her lips captive.

"Don't make me send a prospect over to babysit you."

"I'll wait for you..."

"That's better." She watched him get up, and getting dressed. She walked him to the door, he kissed her, holding her close. "See you this afternoon."


	12. Chapter 12

Frankie and Sal both came into her office growing at her. "We're you going to tell us about this morning Bella?" Sal asked.

"That man has a big mouth! Apparently, my biker boyfriend already ratted me out!" She crossed her arms over her chest looking at the two men. "I'm fine, no holes in me or anything!"

"Gia, this is getting a little much. I'm going to have to insist that you have a detail with you at all time. No more driving yourself either."

"Absolutely not! I'm a big girl fellas, I can take care of myself."

Both men looked at her, like they were ready to throttle her. Her cell phone rang, she picked it up, surprised to see that Jax was calling her. "Hello stranger."

"I need a favor from you."

"What do you need?"

"For you to get intel from a gentleman that is holding one of my guys."

"Do I need to go round him up, or have you already done the dirty work for me?"

"I've done the dirty work for you. He's out at our warehouse, I'll send Happy to pick you up."

"I take it, you haven't mentioned this to a certain member or he's be breathing down my neck bout now."

"You mean Chibs?"

"That's the one. Who are we looking for?"

"Hap, will give you all the information. He'll be there in twenty minutes. That good for you."

"Sounds great, I have a couple of issues I need to take care of first, but I should be in the clear."

"I've heard you're having some issues."

"Talk to you later." She ended the call. "Sal, Frankie, I have work to do." She moved them to the door. Picking up her burner phone she called Mia. "I need to get out of the office, without Sal and Frankie."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks!" She went into her walk in closet in the bathroom, changing into black pants and a t-shirt. She put some boots on, and packed a bag, she put on her shoulder holster and put her guns in, slipped her knives into her cargo pocket. She peeked out her door, and saw that no one was around, she slipped to the elevators, and found Happy waiting for her.

XXX

Happy pulled up in front of the warehouse, getting off his bike, he helped Gia off. "Who are we looking for?"

"Juice."

"Who are we getting the info from?"

"Voltoska."

"Russians...Vodka and sex! I need a place to change."

"Wait...what?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"If you get hurt, there's going to be an angry Scot on my ass little girl."

"Good thing I can handle my shit then. Sit back and enjoy the show." She took her backpack with her, finding a place to change. She came out from around the tree, wearing a short skirt, a corset, top, thigh highs, and stilettos. She's run her fingers through her hair, giving it the wild look. "Ready starshine?"

Happy just stared at her, following her into the warehouse, the Russian was tied to the Chair, she saw Chibs standing guard. He jumped to his feet, storming towards them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"A job for Jax. Now be a good boy and go over there and sit down!" She pushed away from him, walking towards the Russian. She heard Chibs and Happy exchanging heated words, she heard the door slam. She didn't bother to look and see which one left, or if both of them had. "Hello, I have some questions for you." She ran her hands down his arms, causing him to look up at her.

"They have a woman, doing a man's job?"

"I'm here to show you a good time, sugar." She sat on his lap, lifting his head up so she could look in his eyes. "Noe tell me, where's their man Juice?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" She pulled his hair, and slapped him.

"If you want that good time, you better talk. You see, it can go one of two ways." She stood up, and put her foot between his thighs, running her hands up and down her legs. She heard the door open and shut. "You tell me, and I make sure you have great pleasure or I walk away and tall, dark and scary over there makes you talk."

She squatted down in front of him, so he had a clear view of her tits. He remained silent, she got up to start to walk away, he broke out of his bindings grabbing her, bringing her against him. She heard Happy and Chibs yell, and pull their guns, pointing them at the Russian. He had her arms pinned behind her, she reached down and squeezed his balls. he released his hold screaming. "Now asshole, where's Juice."

"I don't know!" She squeezed tighter. "The Jellybean, the Jellybean!" She released her hold, and gave him a good kick. She turned to see Happy and Chibs staring at her with fear in their eyes.

"What?" She grabbed her bag. "I'm going to change clothes, she stepped into a back room, getting ready to change clothes. The door opened, Chibs stepped through, pulling her in his arms.

"What happened to waiting for me?"

"I was with Happy. He wasn't going to let anything happen to me."

"But it almost did..."

"I'm so tired of having this fight with you, I can handle my shit.." He kissed her, cutting off what she was going to say.

"Why don't you wear any of these outfits for me? I have to see you wearing them on stage, and then here."

"You like the slutty stripper look?"

She heard him growl. "Aye! But only on you!"

"Nice save! I need to get back to the office, I'm sure Sal and Frankie are coming unglued about now. Oh by the way, thanks for ratting me out!"

"I have to make sure you're safe when I'm not around!" She finished getting dressed.

"You taking me back or is Happy?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh okay, see you at home. Happy would be glad..." She let out a yelp when he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her out. He sat her down by his bike, kissing her again.

"Let's go love!" He handed her his extra helmet, she put it on climbing on his bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulled into the garage of her office building thirty minutes later, she handed him the helmet. "Wait for me tonight."

"Maybe..." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Giavonnia!"

"Fine, I'll wait for you, even though you're a big rat!" She laughed as she walked off towards the building. She turned around, and waved to him before as she walked into the building. Heading up to her office she prepared for Sal and Frankie to come after her. She entered the elevator, pressing twelve to go to her office. The doors opened on the eighth floor and her brother in law Michael walked in, smiling at her.

She ignored him, he pushed the button making the elevator stop. He turned around looking at her. "You didn't re-instate my expense account."

"I don't plan to either. I told you, you'd have to pay for your whores on your own dime." He backhanded her, she fell against the back wall. She stood up, and punched him in the face. He threw her on the floor of the elevator, and straddled her hips.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" He started to beat her head on the floor. She shoved him off of her, kicking him in the face, rolling over and hitting the alarm button, and the nine button. She was feeling dizzy, the doors open and security came flying in. Sal and Frankie leading the charge, Frankie scooped her up, carrying her out of the elevator calling for medical.

"Call Filip!" She lost consciousness.

XXX

She opened her eyes, her head was throbbing, looking around the room she saw Chibs sitting next to her bed. "Oh fuck, my head hurts, so does my face." He sat up looking into her face, brushing back her hair.

"Jesus, baby! You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm fine. Just got the hell beat out of me."

"That should never happen to you." He leaned down kissing her forehead. "I'm going to beat the hell out of your brother in law, as soon as we track him down."

"Can you just take me home?"

"As soon as Danni says you're in the clear."

"I say we sneak out, find some food and go home."

"No way love! I'm going to make sure you're okay before we leave." She glared at him, he smiled at her. The door opened and Danni walked into the room, she looked at the two of them.

"Take her home, make sure she takes it wasy for the rest of the day."

"No problem, thanks Doc."

"Do I get any say in this?"

"No." They both said in unison, Gia made a face at both of them. She slowly sat up, being hit by a wave of dizziness.

"Take it easy." He picked her up off the table. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes. Are you going to feed me?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Diner? A nice greasy cheeseburger!" She heard him laugh, as he carried her outside.

"Did you get Juice back?"

"Aye. He opened the car doors, sitting her inside.

"We're not taking your bike?"

"You're not in any condition to ride on the back of my bike." He shut the door, looking at Frankie. "Take her home, I'm going to stop and get us dinner."

Frankie watched Teleford pull away, his car door was pulled open, and he was dragged from the car and beaten. He watched as his car was driven off, with Gia still inside, he pulled out his phone and called Teleford and told him what happened, before passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Gia swore under her breathe, today just kept getting shittier. She opened her purse to pull out her gun. Swearing again because it was missing, she slowly sat up wrapping the strap around the drivers neck. "Fucking pull over now, or we both die!"

The driver pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Turn off the car, and give me the keys." The driver paused, she pulled back on the strap. "Give me your guns and knive." The driver complied, she took the gun, releasing the strap from his neck, she aimed the gun at his head. "Get out."

She slid from the backseat as he got out of the front. He lunched for the gun, still feeling the effects of her beating she was knocked off balance. It was enough for the attacker, he grabbed for the gun. Gia didn't let go, as the continued to struggle.

He pulled a knife from his boot, stabbing her in the side, she let out a scream of pain. He stood up, smiling down at her, the sound of a gunshot filled the night air.

XXX

Chibs pulled up to the house pulling out the bags of take out, walking towards the front door, he wondered why the company car wasn't out front. Pulling out his keys in went inside, the house was quiet. "Giavonnia?"

He put the bags in the kitchen and searched the house, pulling out his phone out he called Frankie. "Hello."

"It's Chibs. Where are you?"

"At home?'

"Where's Giavonnia?"

"I dropped her off at the house."

"She's not here, I thought you were going to stay with her."

"Shit! She said she'd be fine until you got there."

Chibs ended the call, running out of the house to his bike. He tried to call her, it went straight to voicemail. "Baby, call me. I need to know where you are." He felt panic building up, he didn't even know where to look.

XXX

Gia rolled the man off the side of the road, before climbing into the car. She pulled the keys from her pocket, and drove off. She was trying to stop the bleeding as she drove, seeing the city limits of Charming, she drove past. She knew she was closer to TM then her home.

She started feeling light headed as she pulled into the parking lot, hitting a few parked cars as she pulled in, she threw the car into park. She stumbled out of the car, towards the door, as it swung open she fell at the feet of a pair of black boots.

XXX

Chibs felt helpless, he sat in Gia's livingroom with Frankie and Sal. Discussing the attacks and that it was someone within the family. Michael was still in the wind, so he was the prime suspect in taking Gia.

Frankie's phone rang he got up from the couch to answer it, leaving the room. Chibs was watching him, he had been acting nervous since he had gotten to the house. Chibs wanted to beat the shit out of him for leaving her alone.

Chibs was distracted by his own ringing phone. "Yeah?"

"You need to get to the clubhouse."

"Gia's missing, I'm busy...can't it wait?"

"She's here, she's hurt!"

Chibs ended tge call, jumping to his feet. "I've got to go to the clubhouse." He ran from the house, jumping on his bike. He broke speed limits, to get to TM. He saw the smashed company car, knowing that Frankie had lied.

He jerked open the door calling her name, Happy stood in front of him, his shirt covered in blood. "Tara is patching her up."

"What the hell?"

"She drove herself here after being stabbed..."

He clinched his jaw, fighting back his emotions. "Where?"

"Chapel." Chibs busted through the door, seeing her laying on the table, pale and passed out nearly did him in. He went to her side, looking at Tara?"

"How is she?"

"It's not very deep, she lost a lot of blood. I'm almost done."

He held the hand near her, holding it his own, he brought it to his lips. "Open your eyes beautiful, look at me."

"I'm done. You can take her to your dorm room." He gathered her up, gently carrying her out of the room. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here." She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. He gentlely sat her down on the bed, helping her off with the bloody clothes. He slipped a t-shirt on over her head, before laying her down.

"Rest love. I'll join you soon." He leaned down kissing her, as he pulled the blankets around her. He walked back out to join his brothers. Jax walked up beside him, looking at him.

"Do you know who's responsible?"

"Frankie, it's an inside job. The bastard told me he dropped her off at the house."

"Where is he now?"

"He's at her house with Sal, trying to find her."

XXX

"What do you mean they never showed up?"

"Just what I said. Lance isn't answering his phone Frankie."

"Fucking find her, if her boyfriend finds out I'm involved I'm dead. He's already out for you because of the beat down you gave her today. We agreed that you'd stay away from her."

"I couldn't help myself. I can't stand that bitch. I'll find them."

Frankie pinched the bridge of his nose thinking what a cluster fuck tonight had been. He was going to have to get the hell out if here. He knew the reputation of the Sons, if Teleford found out his involvement he was a dead man.

XXX

Gia woke up, as Chibs crawled into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. "How you feeling love?"

"Like I've been to hell and back."

"That would be my nerves today. Tell me what happened tonight?"

"I got into the car to come home, some guy pulled Frankie out and took off with me. My gun wasn't in my purse. I used tge strap of my purse to choke him, making hin pull over, I didn't get all his weapons. He stabbed me, I shot him, rolled him off the side of the road. Drive here."

"So you never made it home?"

"No. Why."

"Just rest now. We'll talk on the morning."

Pushing herself up, wincing in pain, she looked down at him. "I think you need to tell me what's going on now!"

"You can't trust Frankie!"

"Filip, what the hell are you talking about? Frankie and I go way back...I trust him with my life!"

"You shouldn't, he tried to kill you tonight! "

 **AN: Just a short chapter to wet your appetites! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my loves, had some writers block.**


	14. Chapter 14

"He was pulled from the car!" She was getting angry at him, for saying things about someone she trusted.

"I called him when I got to the house, and you weren't there. He told me he dropped you at home. I told him you were gone..."

She looked at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Did you tell him I was here?"

"I told no one, I didn't know he was involved until I saw the car he was driving you home in."

"Fuck!" She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, he helped her lay back down in his bed. "So, there still looking for me."

"Aye." She got up to get her purse that was on his dresser. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Sal at least." He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back down.

"I don't know who you can or can't trust love."

"I can't let them to continue to look Filip." She heard him let out a growl of frustration. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something else. When he said nothing else, she got her phone letting Sal know she was safe. She could tell Chibs was angry with her, by his stance.

"Why can't you let me protect you?"

"Why can't you understand I can take care of myself?" She was feeling frustrated beyond belief with his need to protect her.

"I love you! I'll be dammed if I loose you because you're fucking stubborn!" He was standing in front of her.

"We have this same fight every time! I'm not your regular woman that needs a man to always protect her. I love you but you need to back off a little."

She started out of his room, he grabbed a hold of her arm stopping her. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Sal is picking me up."

"Walk out that door and we're done. I'm not going to watch you be killed."

She exhaled slowly, looking at him. "I don't deal with ultimatums or threats. Good bye Filip!" She walked out of his room and clubhouse, her head held high, showing no emotions. She climbed into the black SUV, and rode home.

XXX

She hadn't seen or heard from him in a month, she hadn't gone out of her way to try to contact him either. He made it perfectly clear what his feeling were, if she left his room that night. She had seen him out with the Sheriff Jarry, days after she had walked away from him, it had stung just a bit. She was a big girl, and would get over it.

She hadn't told Sal about Chibs suspicions about Frankie, she didn't want to believe it herself. She was looking into, it's not something that he'd lie to her about. She was keeping Frankie close, for right now, until she could figure things out. Sal and Frankie came into her office, carrying a folder, looking troubled.

"Jax called, he needs your help." Sal said.

"What's the job?"

"Teleford has been taking, he wants us to go in and get him from The Irish."

"I take it, you have all the information?"

"Frankie and I can go Bella."

"No, I'm on this. Who's are target?"

"O'Phelan"

"Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes."

"Let me change clothes."

XXX

Chibs came to, tied to a chair, Jimmy O standing in front of him. "Nice of ya to wake up Filip."

"What do you want?"

"I'm helping out an old friend. It just benefits, it hurts you too." He pulls out pictures of Gia. "She should be here soon."

"Leave her alone..." He struggled to get out of the ropes.

"She means something to you? That makes this all the better, maybe as a favor to me, my old friend will let you watch!"

Chibs rage was out of control, as he fought against the ropes. "Bastard! Stay away from her!"

Jimmy laughed looking at him. "Maybe we'll all enjoy her, before we put a bullet in her head, let you watch."

XXX

Gia had sent Happy a texted letting him know where they were headed, she was the first one into the building. Sal, Frankie, Geno, and Paulie were behind he. She found Chibs tied to a chair, she keeled in front of him, taking her knife, she cut him loose.

"Filip." He lifted his facem it was badly beaten.

"Giavonnia, it's a trap! Get out! Leave me!"

Ignoring his pleas, she pulled him from the chair, wrapping her arm around his waist. Walking him towards the door, there was an explosion out in the hall. She was determined to get him out to safety, refusing to leave him behind. She could hear, gun fire, and men screaming. Opening the door, she stepped out, she pulled him with her, walking down the hall.

Happy appeared in front of her, she let out a startled squeal, he took Chibs from her. They started outside, Frankie came out a door grabbing her arm. "Gia, come with me."

"Let me go! Happy has Chibs, I'm going with him."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you go! Michael is waiting for you." He dragged her down the opposite end of the hall. She stabbed him with the knife she still had in her hand. His grip loosened, she took off running after Happy and Chibs.

XXX

Happy and Chibs stood outside the building. "She was right behind me, Chibs. We've got to go!"

"I'm not leaving her here! I've got to go back for her!"

"I made her a promise to get you out of here. Her men will get her out!"

"It was a fucking trap Hap. It was to get her here, she's the target, not me."

Happy let out a curse, handed Chibs his extra gun. "I'll go get her."

XXX

She was running blindly down the hall, an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her off her feet. She delivered a hard kick to the shins, hearing a raspy curse in her ears, she stopped struggling. "Fuck Hap, you sacred the shit out of me! Why are you still here? You're suppose to be half way to the clubhouse with Filip by now!"

"Did you really think, he'd leave you here. That I'd leave you here?" He threw her over his shoulder carrying her out of the building. Sitting her on the ground, next to Chibs, she looked over at him.

"Filip?" She turned to him wrapping her arms around him, he pulled her onto his lap. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine love. You?"

Before she could answer Sal, Geno, and Paulie came running out of the building, telling her that Frankie was dead. "Bella, are you okay?" Sal looked at her with concern. Glaring at Chibs because he knew the last month had been rough on her, that her heart had been broken.

"I'm fine Sal. No worries!"

"We need to get out of here!" Happy said.

Chibs pulled Gia in for a kiss. "I love you Giavonnia. Can we talk later?"

"I love you too! Come over to the house later.." She kissed him, before climbing off his lap, climbing into the SUVs and heading back to the office. She needed to change, then tell Danni that her husband was dead. She wasn't going to tell him, that he was a traitor. That secret would stay with her, she would never know why. She knew her bother-in-law was trying to kill her.

It would have to be handled in house, letting anyone else handle it wouldn't be acceptable. She called her father, asking him for advice, she knew that this was a delicate matter. Her father wasn't crazy about Micheal, that's why he wasn't the head of the family. Johnathan didn't have the balls for it, he was more of a yes man, then a leader.

She was going to call an family from New York, to come take care of the problem. She left the office, heading home, anxious to get home and talk to Filip. She pulled up her drive, smiling when she saw him, leaning against his bike waiting for her. She climbed out of her car, walking over to him, she threw herself into his arms.

"I've missed you!" She smiled at him, she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Me too love!"

"Really?"

"You doubt me?"

"Hmmm, just heard that you we're too lonely without me."

"There was no one else, I've spent the last month missing you." He leaned down kissing her, pulling her closer to him. "

"Take me inside, remind me that I belong to you!" He carried her inside the house, kicking the door shut with his boot.

XXX

He was tracing designs on her back, with his fingers, staring down at her. "I want to ask you something?"

"Yes, yes, you're the best I've ever been with!" She said with a sleepy voice, she was rewarded with a slap on the ass. She let out an indignant cry, raising her head to glare at him.

He was smiling at her, one of those mischievous smiles, that showed his dimples. "I know that already love. That's not what I was going to ask."

"What do you want to ask?"

"How do you feel about tattoos?"

"Never gave them much thought. Why?"

"I want you to take my crow, be my old lady."

"And that means a tattoo?" He kissed her, his fingers making designs on her back again.

"Aye."

"And where would this tattoo go?" He let out a low chuckle.

"Let's explore different places it could go." His lips started to nip at different spots of her body.

"Do you want this visible to others, or just for you to see?"

"Good question...I like the idea of others knowing that you belong to me. Are you saying yes?"

"Yes, I'll take your crow." He leaned down kissing her again.

"I'll get Hap on designing it for us. He'll be the one doing it."

"So, will I be taking my shirt off for Happy to do my tattoo?" She was rewarded with another slap on the ass.

"You're way too mouthy love."

"But you love me anyway."

"Aye, that I do!" She smiled at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Gia was finishing up her work for the day, she had to be at the clubhouse in a hour to get her tattoo. The office was empty except for the cleaning crew, she could hear them throughout the building. She couldn't wait to see Filip, he'd been gone for the last two weeks on a run, she was excited to see him. They'd had a fight before he left about the whole what happens on a run stays on a run. Gia informed him, she wasn't the type of girl that played that game, and if he was then he could go to hell.

They continued to fight about it, she told him if that was the rule, then the next time she was on a "run" or gone on family business then the same rule applied to her. Then she informed him that she had to go out of town in two weeks for a family meeting in Italy. Ended up with him, leaving her house pissed, they didn't talk for five days. He finally called her on day six, telling her how much he loved her and that she was the only woman he wanted.

She was finished her work for the day, and was getting ready to leave when her office door busted open. Micheal was standing at the door, smiling at her. "Going somewhere bitch?"

"Fuck off! She picked up her purse, and headed for the door. He shoved her back, punching her in the face. Dropping her purse, she started to fight back. "Filip is going to kill you."

"He won't want you when I'm done with you!" He pulled a syringe from his pocket, and jabbed it in her neck. She continued to struggle until darkness surrounded her.

XXXX

Chibs was pacing the clubhouse, she was two hours late and not answering her phone. He'd gone to her house, she wasn't there, he'd gone to her office and the same thing. He'd called Sal, the security team had been sent out to find her. He and his brothers were getting ready to go out and search for her. He thought back to the fight they had before he left, the six days they hadn't spoken.

Did she decide she didn't want him anymore, had she left him because of it. His head was full of doubt, she'd told him if she wasn't enough for him, maybe she shouldn't take his mark. That if he couldn't keep it in his pants while he was away, then they had no business being together. He tried to push, all negative thoughts away. They had made up on the phone, she'd forgiven him.

He made his way to his bike when everyone else was ready to go. She wouldn't make him worry like this, she wouldn't just run off.

XXX

She was aware of the pain first, she opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. She was laying in front of her garage, she slowly pulled herself up, wincing in pain. Pushing in the code for the garage door, it started to open. She quickly stepped inside, and shut the door. She limped into the kitchen, she went to the drawer, where she kept the burners. Pulling one out, she called Sal, told him to come to the house, alone.

She grabbed a bottle of water, leaning against the counter she waited. Ten minutes later, the front door opened. "Bella, where are you." Sal came around the corner stopping when he saw her. "Who did this to you?"

"Micheal. He doped me, beat me, and raped me. Sal, you can't tell anyone."

"What about Filip?" She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Especially, not him."

"Bella, it's time for Micheal to die at the hands of the family. Your poppa wil want it."

"You're right. Find him and take him to the warehouse."

"Let's get you to the office so Danni can take care of you." She let Sal pick her up, and carry her to the SUV. He drove her to the office, taking her to the medical floor. She was examined by Danni, usually not a weak woman, her defenses were down, and she cried. Sal had found her purse in her office, he brought it to her. He had the cleaning crew clean the office up.

After Danni had finished with her, Sal took her back home. Before the sedatives took affect, she sent a text to Filip.

 **I'm sorry, this isn't going to work out between us.**

She turned off the phone, she didn't want to talk to him, she knew he'd end up at her door. Once Sal got her settled, she told him she didn't want to see anyone. Tell any visitors, she wasn't home.

XXX

Sal picked up her phone, turning it back on, he saw the text she'd sent, and the return text from Filip, begging her to talk to him. He frowned at the woman, he took pictures of her battered face, and pocketed the phone. He called Geno to come sit with her, so he could go deal with the mess she had tried to make.

He wasn't going to let her push away the man that loved her, that could make her happy. "Bella, I'm not letting you do this." He was going to let Filip kill Micheal for the things he'd done to her. He'd be there when it happened, but the kill would go to Filip.

He opened the door twenty minutes later, giving Geno directions of not letting anyone in the door.

XXX

Chibs sat at the bar, getting drunk, a croweater was standing next to him, eyeing him. He smiled at her, he was a free man, to sleep with how ever many woman he wanted. This woman was the total opposite of his Giavonnia, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Gemma walked over pushing his arm off the tramp. "Get lost whore." She looked at Chibs. "What are you doing baby?"

"Moving on, she doesn't want me."

"Do you still love her?"

"Aye, but what good is it?" He downed another shot of Jamerson. Gemma eyes the prospect tending the bar.

"Your new job is to make sure the whores stay away from him." She stormed out of the clubhouse, going to have a meeting with a certain Italian.

XXX

She heard the squeal of tires, then the pounding on the door, she winced in pain. Geno was asleep on the other couch, she pushed herself up and off, teetering to the door. Still feeling woozy from the sedatives and pain medication, she peeked out to see Gemma on her porch looking all kinds of pissed off. She opened the door slowly, knowing that the woman wouldn't leave until she said her peace.

"What can I do for you Gemma?"

"Jesus baby what happened?"

"I fell down the stairs at work."

"Bullshit!" She came into the house shutting the door. "A couple of years ago, I had a car accident. That's what I told everyone, I looked snd walked just like you are. Only thing, I was attacked and raped."

"Please Gemma...I fell."

"Is that why you ended it with Chibs tonight?" Gia couldn't be strong anymore, she collapsed on the floor, crying. Gemma sat down beside her, pulling her into her arms. "If he knew about this, he'd be here right now."

"How could he want me after this?"

"That man loves you! Who did this to you?"

"My brother in law."

"You have to tell him!"

"I can't..."

"Do you love him baby?"

"Yes. That's why I can't tell him." They were interrupted by Geno standing in front of them, gun drawn. "Go back to sleep."

"Come on baby, I'm going to take care of you." Gemma helped her up, guiding her to the couch, she went into the kitchen and started cooking.

XXX

Sal found him sitting at the bar drunk, he tapped Filip on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come about Bella?"

"She ended it with me."

"I know son, but I think you need to know why."

"I know why she's a coward." Sal felt his temper loose control, he grabbed Chibs by the kutte turning him around, throwing a punch laying him out.

"Do you have any idea the hell she's been through tonight? You were right to worry about her." Chibs looked up at him, the rest of the club was coming to his defense. Sal glared at them. "Get up!" He watched as Chibs struggled to his feet, Sal pulled out Gia's phone, going to the pictures he'd snapped. Putting the phone in front of the man.

"Mary Mother of Christ! What the hell?"

"The woman that you claim to love was brutally beaten and raped tonight."

"Where is she?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I need to see her, let her know how much I love her. Then find the bastard that did this and kill him!"

"We already have him at our warehouse, as soon as you're ready, he's yours."

Chibs looked at the prospect. "Get me some coffee." He turned to his brothers, they had heard the entire thing. Happy approached him first.

"What do you need us to do?"

"I need a few of you to protect her, go to her house. Happy I need you with me, when I kill this bastard."

"Whatever you need brother."

XXX

Gia had fallen asleep again on the couch, she woke up to a familiar scent of leather, whiskey, cigarettes, and cologne. She smiled thinking it was all a dream, that Filip was sleeping next to her, but then reality swept in. The pain started, she moaned remembering the night before, the tears started to fall. She felt hands brushing her hair back from her face, and the tears from her face.

"Giavonnia, wake up love." She heard his voice in her ear. Her brain was foggy from the medicine Danni had given her, she slowly opened her eyes, staring into his. "I love you, I'm not going anywhere!" He gently kissed her lips.

"Filip..."

"No. Listen to me, I love you, nothing will change that. Don't push me away."

She closed her eyes. "Did Gemma call you?"

"Sal came and got me, told me everything. They have Micheal at the warehouse waiting for me..."

"Kill him, make him pay for what he did. Then come back here and hold me." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll be back."

XXX

Happy had done a good job of torturing Michael, Chibs walked in with his gun, ready to end the pathetic man's life. Sal and Giovonni was there to watch Chibs end the man's life. Gia's father had given the okay once he learned what the man had done to his youngest daughter. Chibs wanted to get it done quick so he could get back to Gia, he started at the man's toes and worked his way up.

His final shot was between the eyes, Happy took care of clean up. Giovonni, hugged him. "Thank you for doing this for my daughter."

"I love her. I'd do anything to protect and keep her safe."

"You're a good man." Chibs started to argue with him. "Welcome to our family, my Giavonnia loves you. Take care of her." The older man turned leaving Chibs to stand alone in the warehouse, while Happy was cleaning up behind him.

XXX

 **SIX Weeks Later**

Gia had made a full recovery from her attack, she was lying on the pool table finally getting her tattoo on her shoulder. Filip was standing in front of her smiling down at her. She's started training Jonathan to take over the family business, she just wanted to run her two business that she started. Her poppa understood, she would still consult when needed but she needed to take a step back.

She smiled up at Filip and winked at him. Never thought being grabbed by the Mayans would result in finding her heart's desire. They were an equally matched couple, no matter what laid ahead of them, they would conquer it. They'd still have some powerful fights, but the making up would be the best part.

THE END


End file.
